Intriga y Seducción
by mybquest
Summary: Él, un príncipe decidido a cobrar venganza por el asesinato de su hermano. Ella, una mujer que nunca mataría una mosca. -Alteza- susurró suplicando -esto es un error, tiene que creerme. -¿Suplicando clemencia, señorita de Buys? Para su desgracia, no la tengo././ Una obra de Jennifer Blake. Contenido M.
1. Chapter 1

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE JENNIFER BLAKE: "INTRIGA Y SEDUCCIÓN"._**

.

.

* * *

La velada de la señora Hyuga fue un éxito. A pesar del frío viento invernal que azotaba las galerías exteriores de la mansión, la _creme de la creme_ del St. Martinville había aceptado la invitación distribuida por su mozo de cuadra. Luciendo terciopelos y brocados, rasos y sedas, los invitados se habían apiñado en los carruajes para acudir a su casa por los caminos fangosos y blanqueados por árboles cubiertos de musgo.

Sin duda el príncipe que acababa de incorporarse a su círculo procedía de algún reino balcánico del que apenas había oído hablar nadie. No obstante, la realeza es la realeza. Era muy improbable, claro está, que el príncipe hiciera acto de presencia esa noche. ¡_Mon Dieu!, _La señora Hyuga hubiera enviado pregoneros para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si se diera el caso. Aun así, se podía bailar, comer y beber; madame era famosa por sus cenas. Y tal vez alguno de los presentes hubiera visto al personaje real por el pueblo, o algún criado que conociera a los esclavos negros de la _PetiteVersailles, _la plantación del señor de la Chaise, donde se alojaba el príncipe.

La música de violín, trompa y pianoforte era alegre, la danza ágil y la conversación, consistente en chismes y temas de interés común para las familias de la zona, estrechamente emparentadas, resultaba suave y a la vez prudente, puesto que debía ponerse gran cuidado en no ofender. Un fuego vivaz ardía en las chimeneas, en ambos extremos, calentando la larga sala con colgaduras de seda que se conseguía abriendo de par en par las puertas entre la _grande salle y _la _Petite salle. _El aire estaba impregnado de un leve olor a humo, de la mezcolanza de perfumes que usaban las damas y de la fragancia boscosa de las relucientes serpentinas verdes de zarzaparrilla que se habían utilizado para decorar manteles y puertas. El suelo pulido y brillante reflejaba el resplandor de las arañas y de los vestidos de suaves colores de las damas.

Los bailarines se deslizaban de un lado a otro, las voces se alzaban y callaban, las mujeres sonreían y los hombres se inclinaban.

Una de aquellas personas no compartía la placentera excitación reinante. Sakura Haruno se mantenía al margen, con los labios finamente contorneados torcidos en una sonrisa mecánica. El resplandor de las bujías sacaba destellos de sus sedosos cabellos rojizos-rosados que llevaba peinados en alto con rizos sueltos _a la Belle, _hacia brillar su piel inmaculada y dotaba a los pequeños puntos cobrizos de las profundidades de sus ojos verdes. No le preocupaba el efecto que causaba con su virginal vestido blanco al estilo griego. Lamentaba no haber podido rehuir aquella velada.

Su tía, la señora De Buys, había dicho que su actitud era estúpida. Nada hubiera podido parecer más extraño ni provocar más comentarios que su ausencia. Además, asistir a una velada de Helene Hyuga era una oportunidad para enterarse de cuanto pudieran sobre aquel príncipe antes de que él las buscara. Era mejor conocer al enemigo.

La tía Tenía razón, por supuesto, y alrededor de Sakura no parecía haber nada en la cháchara y las risas afables que incitara a la preocupación. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba tranquila.

-Esta muy callada esta noche, _ma chére._ Sakura alzo la vista con una sonrisa en los ojos. A su lado se hallaba un joven serio de cabellos oscuros y con una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos. Era el hijo de la anfitriona.

-Lo sé. Tiene que perdonarme, Neji. Tengo... tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por que no lo ha dicho antes? Podríamos haber renunciado a nuestro baile. A mí me hubiera hecho igualmente feliz sentarme aquí con usted. No soy de los que necesitan un entretenimiento continuo.-Neji la miraba con una cálida expresión de inquietud y un leve rubor tenía su tez pálida.

-Le conozco muy bien -dijo Sakura con tono burlón, meneando la cabeza-. ¡Es usted tan alocado que estoy segura de que pensará que sentarse durante un baile es lo más aburrido del mundo!

-Y yo estoy seguro de que si fuera tan disoluto usted no bailaría jamás conmigo. Un carácter semejante debe de disgustar a una mujer sensible.

-¡Que poco nos conoce! -replicó ella.

-A usted la conozco de sobra, creo, o debería, ya que prácticamente la he visto nacer. -Al ver que Sakura se limitaba a sonreír, Neji prosiguió-. ¿Tiene intención su tía de irse a Nueva Orleáns para la _saisondes visites _este año?

-No estoy segura. No se ha hecho preparativo alguno.

-Me aburriré sin usted, aunque ella suele tenerla muy bien guardada. Si no va usted prefiero quedarme en la plantación.

-Sí -declaró ella-, ¡para mirar como brota su preciosa caña de azúcar!

-La caña es la cosecha del futuro, fíjese en lo que le digo. El índigo esta muerto. Las plagas han acabado con él y...

-¡Escuche! -Sakura le interrumpió sin miramientos.

-Yo no oigo nada.

-Me ha parecido oír caballos acercándose por el camino.

-¿Quién va a venir a estas horas? Es casi la hora de la cena. Neji miró hacia las ventanas de la sala. Nada se veía salvo el reflejo de los bailarines a la luz de las bujías.

-Debo de haberme equivocado -dijo Sakura, alejándose.

No, estaba en lo cierto. Instantes después oyeron el sonido de botas en la galería. Una corriente de aire hizo vacilar la llama de doscientas bujías cuando se abrió la puerta. Las cabezas se volvieron, las jóvenes contuvieron la respiración y equivocaron el paso de la cuadrilla que estaban bailando. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas con una rígida expresión en el rostro. Las viudas y solteronas alineadas contra la pared, con sus gorros de encaje, dejaron de hablar y clavaron la mirada en la puerta.

Al acallarse las voces se oyó con fuerza el arrastrar de los pies y los suaves compases de la mística. La luz de las bujías se reflejó en los hombros de Sakura cuando esta se volvió para lanzar una mirada de alarma a su tía. La señora de Buys no se dio cuenta. La gruesa mujer de cabellos oscuros se hallaba sentada, erguida, aferrando con ambas manos el delicado mango de marfil de su abanico. La nariz prominente y el pronunciado labio superior le daban un aspecto de perpetuo desdén. Su negra mirada estaba fija en el hombre que había aparecido en el vano de la puerta.

El mayordomo con librea de la señora Hyuga se hizo a un lado, hinchando el pecho para el anuncio que estaba a punto de vocear.

-Su alteza real el príncipe de Rutenia, Bran duque de Auchenstein, conde de Íaulken, marqués de Villiot, barón...

El príncipe alzo una mano enguantada de ante blanco cortando en seco el recital de sus títulos. Fue un gesto natural, que implicaba una confianza absoluta en la obediencia instantánea. Avanzó; era una figura dominante. Las suaves ondas oscuras de sus cabellos esculpían su cabeza. Vestía uniforme de un blanco resplandeciente con charreteras doradas, cordón arrollado y adornado con borlas sobre un hombro, y botones dorados que sujetaban las bandas azul celeste terminadas en lazos dorados que le cruzaban el amplio pecho. Una cruz esmaltada y enjoyada de alguna orden centelleaba sobre su corazón y piedras preciosas lanzaban prismas de fuego desde la empuñadura de la espalda, que colgaba grácilmente junto a la franja dorada de su pantalón. La ventaja de su alta estatura le permitió recorrer la sala con una mirada indiferente de sus ojos negros que brillaban bajo unas gruesas pestañas del mismo color sin perder detalle.

Tras él apareció otro hombre, y luego otro, hasta quedar flanqueado por un séquito de cinco guardias uniformados. Los encabezaba un hombre mayor de facciones desiguales y pelo muy corto entre rubio y gris. Llevaba un parche sobre un ojo y tenía el porte de un prusiano. A su espalda había otro hombre, tan alto y fornido como el príncipe, aunque algo más gordo y con una peculiar cicatriz en forma de media luna en una comisura de la boca. Le seguía un individuo delgado con aire desenvuelto, facciones aquilinas y el cabello negro echado hacia adelante. Finalmente, había un par de gemelos con rizos castaños sobre la frente, idénticos ojos color avellana y la misma postura, la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de la espada y las piernas separadas.

Avanzaron como una falange, relucientes por los galones y demás adornos de sus uniformes, con movimientos tan precisos como si deshilaran. Era un cuadro magnífico, tan fuera de lugar en el pequeño salón de baile de la señora Hyuga como una bandada de pavos reales en un palomar. La música cesó. Los bailarines se detuvieron y permanecieron inmóviles. La dueña de la casa, luciendo un vestido de terciopelo rosa con una banda de tafetán rosa bajo la alta cintura estilo imperio, se apresuró a acercarse y dijo con voz entrecortada, haciendo una profunda reverencia:

-Bienvenido a esta casa, y a Luisiana, alteza. ¡Nos hace... un gran honor! De haberlo sabido, si hubiéramos imaginado...

-Tengo el placer de dirigirme a mi anfitriona, supongo -dijo el príncipe. Le tomó la mano y se inclinó; sus labios nítidamente formados dibujaban una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora.

-Si... desde luego, alteza.

-El señor de la Chaise, que ha tenido la gran gentileza de darnos alojamiento a mis hombres y a mí durante nuestra visita a su agradable comunidad, nos ha dado a entender que a usted no le desagradaría que la visitásemos esta noche. Si se equivocaba, si somos una molestia, sólo tiene que decirlo y nos marcharemos.

-¡Oh, no! Estamos encantados de que usted y sus amigos hayan condescendido a... a venir a vernos. Habíamos oído hablar de su llegada como invitado del señor de la Chaise, pero no contábamos con...

-Agradezco profundamente su gentileza, señora -dijo el príncipe, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto que evidenciaba su deseo de cortar la conversación-. En justicia su nombre ha de ser clemencia.

Unas arrugas afearon la frente de la mujer.

-Como quiera, alteza, pero me he llamado Helene desde que nací. Y ahora, si todavía desea, permítame presentarle a mi marido.

Los rasgos del príncipe Sasuke de Rutenia expresaron una diversión cálida y vibrante, que se desvaneció al instante cuando se volvió hacia el señor Hyuga. Solo a medias prestaba atención a las fórmulas de cortesía mientras inspeccionaba la sala una vez más. Sakura se las había apañado para quedar cerca de su tía al acabar la música. Cuando su pareja se inclinó y se fue, Sakura se acercó a la silla de su vieja tía.

-Tía Berthe -le dijo en voz baja-, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada -fue la distante respuesta-. No puede saber que Claire está aquí. Sencillamente está husmeando en busca de un rastro.

-Entonces debe tener una suerte increíble para haberse acercado tanto - replicó Sakura con cierta aspereza.

-Ha venido porque sabe que mi Claire nació en St. Martinville, nada más.

-¿Y ha recorrido medio mundo sólo por la remota posibilidad de que Claire haya podido acabar refugiándose aquí?

-¡No seas insolente! Sakura, no me gusta oírte hablar de mi querida hija, tu prima, como si fuera una zorra a la que dan caza. No lo tolerare, ¿me oyes? Y sonríe, por amor de _le bon Dieu, _está mirando hacia aquí!

Era cierto. La diversión se había borrado del rostro del príncipe, dejando en él una expresión tensa y dura mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura. Su rostro reflejaba furia _y _una voluntad implacable _y _amenazante. Sakura permaneció inmóvil, helada la sangre en sus venas, incapaz de apartar la vista. Segundos después el príncipe se daba la vuelta y procedía a presentar a los hombres que lo acompañaban a su anfitriona. Sakura inspiró y luego dejó escapar el aire lentamente. No solía dejarse llevar por los nervios. La culpa la tenía el ajetreo del día y la noche en blanco que lo había precedido, por no hablar del humor irritable de su tía. Todo andaba revuelto desde que Claire había aparecido dos noches antes afirmando que su vida corría peligro y exigiendo que la ocultaran.

Claire, la de los cabellos de intenso color rojo y los ojos esmeraldas, el mayor orgullo y alegría de su madre. Con cuantas expectativas había sido enviada a París tres años antes. Durante un año había vivido en casa de una prima lejana para pulir su educación y luego, a los diecisiete años, había sido lanzada al _haut monde. _Como la había echado de menos tía Berthe, conque arrobo había leído las cartas en las que su hija le hablaba de bailes, fiestas y veladas, _de billet doux y _de poemas dedicados a las cejas de Claire o a la blancura de su cuello. Cuántos ahorros se habían realizado para que Claire pudiera disponer de un nuevo vestido o de cintas nuevas para su gran manguito de pieles. Nada había podido igualarse a la alegría que experimentó la señora de Buys al enterarse de que a su hija le hacía la corte el heredero del trono de uno de los pequeños pero prósperos reinos balcánicos. Una invitación para visitar ese palacio había exigido una frugalidad aun mayor para encargar un guardarropa apropiado para la futura novia de un príncipe. El viaje se había emprendido y Claire informó de su llegada, sana y salva. En más de una ocasión se había oído a la señora de Buys susurrar por encima de su labor de costura: "Princesa Claire, princesa Claire..."

Después las cartas extasiadas se habían ido espaciando y cada vez contaban menos cosas. Finalmente la correspondencia había cesado por completo. Tras varias semanas de silencio, Claire había regresado en secreto con los ojos hundidos, frenética, afirmando que Itachi de Rutenia había muerto, que le había pegado un tiro la misma mano que había intentado matarla a ella para aparentar un acto de asesinato y suicidio. Claire había permanecido inconsciente después de que la bala la rozara, y al volver en sí y encontrar a Max muerto junto a ella, había huido a Francia con premura incitada por la desesperación. Allí había vendido unos cuantos regalos de Itachi para conseguir el dinero con que llegar a Le Havre. En este puerto se había embarcado con destino a Luisiana, temiendo siempre que la persiguiera el enemigo de Itachi, su hermano, el hombre que se había convertido en presunto heredero. Y ahora ese hermano se encontraba allí; inclinándose ante Sakura, que daba un respingo.

-Querida mía -decía Helene Hyuga -no huya. El príncipe ha expresado el deseo de ser presentado a usted.

El príncipe sonrió burlonamente mientras se llevaban a cabo las presentaciones. Su mirada, de imperturbable insolencia, recorría los pequeños rizos rosas que rodeaban el rostro de Sakura. Bajó luego a las suaves curvas de sus pechos apenas reveladas por el vestido de muselina blanca con cinta de color esmeralda, uno de los vestidos viejos de Claire con mangas abombadas y falda con media cola. La dulce simetría de sus formas no afectó al Príncipe, aunque pareció encantado con el leve temblor de las manos de Sakura, embutidas en guantes blancos de encaje que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¿Baila usted el vals, señorita? -inquirió el príncipe con un tono que hizo rechinar los dientes a Sakura. La joven miró de reojo a su tía, que negó con un vigoroso meneo de cabeza.

-Lamento, alteza...

-Tonterías -exclamo la anfitriona-. ¿No la he visto bailando esta noche con mi hijo? La señora de Buys intervino con tono irritado. -Vamos, Helene, si mi sobrina no lo desea, no deberían acosarla.

_-La, ma chére. _De todas las jóvenes que hay aquí, estaba segura de que ella sería la que con menos probabilidad se volvería torpe a consecuencia de la timidez. ¡Qué vergüenza rechazar a un Príncipe! Su petición ha de ser tomada por una orden real.

-Nosotros no somos súbditos suyos -objetó madame de Buys.

-¡Pero es nuestro invitado!

-No tiene importancia -intervino el Príncipe con un destello de desafío en sus ojos azules al posarse sobre Sakura-. Si mademoiselle tiene miedo, no hay más que hablar. La irritación hizo subir el color a las mejillas de Sakura.

-En absoluto -dijo.

-En ese caso... -El príncipe ofreció su brazo al tiempo que los músicos comenzaban a tocar.

¿Qué otra elección tenía Sakura? Todos los presentes los miraban con interés. Además, ¿no levantaría más las sospechas del príncipe si se mostraba hostil? Con una expresión de inquieta altanería en el rostro, Sakura se dirigió a la pista de baile acompañada del Príncipe.

Bajo la manga en la que Sakura depositó los dedos había músculos y tendones tensos y duros. La espada que colgaba al costado con hermosas cadenas era algo más que un juguete enjoyado. Cuando iniciaron la danza, Sakura descubrió que el príncipe era capaz de mantener apartada la espalda oscilante para evitar que se interpusiera entre ambos.

Dieron la vuelta a la sala completamente solos. Tuvo una experiencia insoportable, puesto que el hombre que la sujetaba mantenía la vista hija en su rostro. Sakura no recordaba haber sido jamás tan consciente de la mano de un hombre sobre su cintura, ni del roce del muslo contra el suyo en los giros, ni de la mera proximidad masculina en el baile.

-Sakura -dijo el Príncipe con voz profunda, saboreando cada una de las sílabas-. Ese nombre hace juego con su pose de inocencia pálida y ultrajada de esta noche, pero en mi palacio la conocían como Claire. Sakura se puso rígida y alzo los párpados para enfrentarse con la mirada del Príncipe.

-¿Cómo dice?

-La felicito, lo ha hecho muy bien, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas para resolver adivinanzas. Tengo que hablar con usted.

-Creo, alteza, que ha cometido un error -dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Yo no soy...

-¿Creía que no iba a reconocerla? No nos han presentado nunca, es cierto, pero la he visto en compañía de mi hermano, cabalgando sola por la avenida o sentada en el teatro varias veces

-Al parecer habla usted de mi prima Claire, alteza. Dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, de lejos, pero le aseguro que yo soy Sakura Haruno.

¿Por qué no había previsto esa posibilidad? De niñas, ella y Claire parecían mellizas. Sakura se había ido a vivir con su tía, la esposa del hermano de su madre, cuando unas fiebres la habían privado de sus padres. Al hacerse mayor, los cabellos de Claire habían adquirido un tinte más vivo y sus maneras se habían vuelto más audaces. Algunos decían que Sakura parecía la imagen especular de Claire en una habitación en penumbra, con los cabellos de un tono más castaño y el verde de los ojos oscurecido por una espesa hilera de pestañas. Durante la ausencia de su prima, habían cesado las frecuentes comparaciones y Sakura suponía que la semejanza había disminuido con la edad. Después de ver a su prima al cabo de los años, su opinión le pareció confirmada.

La mano del príncipe apretó la de Sakura con tanta fuerza que las costuras del guante se hicieron en los dedos. -La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Como decida llamarse no es cosa mía. Lo que me interesa es lo que sabe usted acerca de la muerte de mi hermano. ¡Y juro sobre las tumbas de mis antepasados que no toleraré una negativa!

La vehemencia del tono, aunque hablaba en voz baja, la extraña elección y cadencia de las palabras del príncipe, hicieron estremecer a Sakura, que de repente sintió compasión por su prima. En cuanto a ella misma, la frustración al ver que él no quería prestarle atención, y mucho menos creer en lo que ella decía, le provocó una ira creciente. -Lamento la muerte de su hermano, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

El príncipe tardo un momento en contestar, lapso en el que su rostro se volvió de hierro y la luz de sus ojos se hizo más brillante. Cerró más su brazo en torno a la cintura de Sakura, de tal modo que la acercó más a él, mucho más de lo que permitía el decoro. Sus labios llegaron a rozar la sien de Sakura cuando habló con un siseo curioso. -¿Tiene usted idea del peligro que corre? Yo no soy Itachi, que era todo etiqueta envarada y buena educación. Yo he seguido mi propio camino y algunos dicen que me conducirá a la condenación eterna. Puede estar segura de que la arrastraré conmigo, desnuda y sin dignidad, si es necesario para mi propósito.

Con un jadeo de sorpresa, Sakura intento apartarse de él, pero la garra que la sujetaba era de acero. Sakura le lanzo una rápida mirada y vio que le sonreía. Recordó entonces repentinamente una carta que Claire había enviado meses atrás. Creyendo que un día se convertiría en esposa de Itachi, Claire se había interesado por su familia y el país en el que habría de vivir, asimismo por sus inquietudes. En aquella época se debían a la escandalosa conducta del hermano de Itachi, un noble que hacía alarde de sus vulgares amantes en el extranjero, que disfrutaba con la compañía de ladrones y gitanos, que había matado a varios hombres en duelo y que pocas veces estaba totalmente sobrio. Su vida disoluta por toda Europa era motivo de desesperación para su hermano y de ira para su padre, el rey. Aquel hombre, Sasuke, que al parecer no pensaba más que en el placer y la excitación, era una desgracia para su familia y su país. Aun así, debido a su arrolladora personalidad, a su increíble audacia que despreciaba el peligro y al frenético y dulce lirismo con que se expresaba, cercano a la poesía, gozaba de la lealtad de sus partidarios y del cariño de sus compatriotas. Lo aclamaban allí donde acudiese, le llamaban el Lobo Dorado por un símbolo que llevaba en los brazos, algo que tenía que ver con un abuelo ruso, al menos eso creía Claire, aunque, por lo que ella había oído decir de aquel hombre, no veía razón por la que nadie hubiera de sentir simpatía alguna por él. Lo peor de todo era que la popularidad del príncipe Sasuke era mucho mayor que la de su hermano Itachi, e incluso que la del rey.

La pista de baile se llenó. Varios de los guardas personales del príncipe habían convencido a las madres de las señoritas de que permitieran bailar a sus hijas. Sakura se vio rodeada de uniformes blancos, que constituían una muralla entre ella y los demás invitados, una cortina que impedía que los demás pudieran ver con precisión el modo en que estaba siendo tratada. Sakura lanzó una mirada de impotencia hacia donde se hallaba sentada su tía. La señora de Buys tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados; sus ojillos negros la condenaban con dureza. En ese momento, el hombro de un joven de cabellos oscuros que reía bloqueó su visión. Sakura respiró hondo. En las profundidades de sus ojos hubo un destello de fuego.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no sé nada. ¡El hecho de que no me crea no le da derecho a insultarme con vulgares amenazas!

-No era una amenaza, sino una promesa.

-Que difícilmente podrá cumplir aquí, en público, en una casa particular.

-Seria fatídico para usted -susurró el príncipe que pusiera demasiada fe en esa creencia.

Se mostraba tan seguro de sí y de su capacidad para controlar la situación que Sakura ardió en deseos de burlarse de él. El príncipe contempló con expresión irónica el modo en que el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba rápidamente y el color rosado que había tenido sus mejillas.

-Ahora que nos empezamos a comprender tal vez me dirá exactamente como murió mi hermano.

-¡No puedo decirle nada, porque no sé nada! ¿Cómo puedo convencerle de que nunca estuve allí?

-La vieron abandonando la casa apenas pasadas las dos de la madrugada, varias horas después de que dispararan a mi hermano en su cama. Se encontraron varios cabellos largos y rojizos entre las ropas de la cama, además de una camisola bordada de seda verde que identificaron como suya. Usted estaba allí.

Sakura perdió el paso y el equilibrio y tropezó con el príncipe. Este la apretó contra la dureza de los fríos botones y ornamentos de su pecho, que se clavaron en ella. Sakura se retorció, tratando de apartarse de él apresuradamente, bajó los párpados y ocultó su turbación.

-Se ha cometido una terrible equivocación.

-Sí, la cometió Itachi cuando le permitió a usted regresar por última vez después de haberle pagado para que se fuera. Admito que ahora, al verla de cerca, su debilidad de carácter me resulta más comprensible.

El sentido de sus palabras era bien evidente. Claire había sido amante de Itachi. A Sakura le hubiera gustado dudarlo, pero todo encajaba demasiado bien, explicaba la reticencia de las cartas de Claire hacia el final y su pérdida del interés por el bienestar de Rutenia, así como cierto cinismo que Sakura había percibido al tratar con ella en aquellos dos últimos días y las extrañas miradas que había interceptado entre su prima y su tía.

-¿Angustioso, no es cierto, que lo descubran a uno?

-Si estoy angustiada -dijo Sakura con tono irritado- es porque me ha revelado algo de Claire que hubiera preferido no saber.

Sobre el rostro del príncipe se extendió una expresión glacial. -¡Basta ya, señorita! -masculló-. O coopera conmigo o...

-Por supuesto -aceptó ella, y lanzó una furiosa bravata-: ¿Quiere que hablemos sobre quién podía querer a su hermano muerto? ¿Quiere que consideremos, alteza real, a quién podía beneficiar más su muerte? ¿Quién tenía algo que ganar, riqueza, honores, una alta posición?

Su voz sé hacia oír. Con el rabillo del ojo, Sakura vio que uno de los hombres del príncipe (el fornido, con el pelo color rubio rojizo y una cicatriz en forma de media luna que daba un peculiar aspecto a su boca) los miraba sorprendido. El cambio en el hombre que la sujetaba también fue perceptible y, sin embargo, Sakura sintió un miedo repentino que no había experimentado hasta entonces.

-Creo que después de todo será mejor una entrevista privada -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. -No le serviría de nada, aun cuando yo consintiera en ello, ¡cosa que no haré!

-Para los audaces, el consentimiento de una mujer es innecesario.

En la mandíbula del Príncipe se tensaron los músculos y un brillo de acero apareció en sus ojos negros. -No se atrevería, no se atrevería...

-¿No? No hay medio, por sucio o deshonroso que sea, mademoiselle, que no utilizara yo para hallar al asesino de mi hermano y demostrar que no fue un suicidio, o para absolverme a los ojos de mi padre y de mi pueblo del cargo que usted ha insinuado tan delicadamente.

La música se hizo más lenta, el baile tocaba a su fin. El príncipe había aflojado su abrazo, puesto que Sakura ya no se debatía, permitiéndole ampliar decorosamente la distancia entre ellos. No obstante, Sakura notaba la tensión, como si él sujetara una hoja templada, doblada por la mitad. También vibraba en ella, en un leve temblor de los dedos que sostenía el príncipe entre los suyos. Sakura no sabía que haría el príncipe cuando cesara la música, ni quería adivinarlo. Cuando se desvaneció la última nota del vals, se soltó y dio media vuelta para huir. El príncipe se abalanzó sobre ella y la cogió rápidamente por la muñeca. Sakura miró al hombre que la sujetaba, atravesada por el fuego negro de aquellos ojos bajo unas cejas extrañamente oblicuas.

-No debe apresurarse a abandonarme -susurró él.

-He de volver con mi tía. Ella... Todo el mundo lo encontrará extraño si no lo hago.

-Déjeles que piensen lo que quieran -replicó el príncipe, alzando el mentón.

Algo se movió cerca de Sakura y de repente apareció Neji, se inclinó y clavó su mirada oscura ora en Sakura, ora en el hombre que había a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo... yo le estaba explicando al príncipe la etiqueta que impera en este lugar provinciano -respondió ella. Sasuke de Rutenia había bajado el brazo de tal modo que las faldas de Sakura tapaban la muñeca que él sujetaba.

-Estoy seguro de que estas cosas son iguales en todas partes. -El tono de su voz dejaba traslucir claramente que Neji percibía algo raro-. Y hablando de eso lo recuerdo, Sakura, que me habías prometido el próximo baile.

-Es cierto. –Sakura se esforzó por sonreír y colocó la mano libre sobre el brazo de Neji-. No hacía falta que me lo recordaras.

El príncipe podía continuar sujetándola, rebajándose así a un ignominioso tira y afloja que haría pública su persecución, o podía soltarla. Su decisión fue instantánea. La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Sakura sintió la debilidad que acompaña el alivio; su efecto fue tan intenso que no se atrevió a moverse. Lo disimuló lanzando una mirada de sonriente frialdad al príncipe.

-La hija de la señora Hyuga canta maravillosamente. Tengo entendido que nos deleitará con su voz esta noche. ¿Se quedará con nosotros?

-Creo que no. Mis hombres y yo ya hemos causado bastantes molestias. Confío, señorita, que volveremos a vernos... pronto. -Con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Neji, el príncipe giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Sus guardias uniformados se pusieron firmes. Los bailarines que abandonaban la pista se separaron como hendidos por una espada y el mayordomo se apresuró a abrir la puerta. El príncipe la traspasó y desapareció de la vista.

-¡Sakura, _ma chere! _-exclamo la señora Hyuga acercándose a toda prisa-. ¿Qué le ha dicho para que se marche tan precipitadamente? Sakura volvió sus ojos verdes hacia el lugar en que se hallaba sentada su tía meditabunda.

-En realidad, señora -respondió-. Bien poca cosa he dicho.

Las restantes horas de la velada fueron una dura prueba. Durante la cena Sakura estuvo rodeada de chicas que se admiraban de su buena suerte al haber sido distinguida de ese modo por el príncipe y que exigían saber cómo había podido mantener la cabeza despejada en ese trance. En sus preguntas tenían eco las peculiaridades de anfitriona, empeñada en saber por qué el príncipe había hecho caso omiso de dos altos dignatarios de la ciudad y de otras personas linajudas y había pedido que le presentaran a Sakura, para marcharse después de su vals sin hablar con nadie más. Sakura respondió lo mejor que supo sin revelar nada de lo que le había comunicado el príncipe y, por tanto, tampoco que Claire había regresado.

Entre las miradas curiosas y suspicaces que le lanzaban, los comentarios entre suspiros de una joven y después los de otra sobre los gallardos guardias del séquito del príncipe con los que habían bailado, más los solícitos requerimientos de Neji sobre el dolor de cabeza que antes había admitido tener, Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a abandonar la reunión cuando tía Berthe se lo pidió.

El interrogatorio, sin embargo, no había concluido. Durante el viaje de vuelta en el carruaje, la señora de Buys pidió cuentas de cada palabra pronunciada por el príncipe y cada sílaba de las respuestas de Sakura.

También la censuró por no haber sabido coquetear con él, ya que, sin duda, de haberlo intentado, habría podido convencerle con sus encantos para que la creyera y así proteger mejor a su prima. Con toda probabilidad Sakura lo había irritado con sus cáusticas réplicas, persuadiéndolo más aún de que mentía. La señora de Buys debería haber sabido que Sakura lo estropearía todo. Debería haberse negado a bailar con el cómo se le había indicado; esa desobediencia no sé olvidaría fácilmente.

A las amenazas del príncipe no les concedió importancia. ¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Entrar en su casa por la fuerza? Las personas de su alcurnia no se comportaban de modo tan bárbaro. Y aunque lo intentara, tenían un criado que se lo impediría. En cuanto a que cayera sobre ella en cualquier otro lugar, la solución era bien sencilla: Sakura no saldría de casa sin acompañante mientras él se hallara en las cercanías. La idea le pareció estupenda, además, porque si Claire había de permanecer prisionera en casa de su madre, necesitaría a alguien que aliviara su aburrimiento.

Sakura, al entrar en la casa, sonrió sombríamente para sí cuando saludó al mayordomo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, Claire arrojó a un lado la labor de aguja y se levantó del sillón orejero frente al fuego en el que había estado enroscada.

-Bueno -dijo con tono desabrido-, ya era hora. Empezaba a pensar que queríais quedaros en el baile hasta que se hiciera de día.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar a su prima. -¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Creía que habías de quedarte en las habitaciones de tía Berthe para que su doncella pudiera ocuparse de ti.

-Marie no tiene conversación, y mirar el papel de ouy de las paredes, por deliciosa que sea su representación del festival de Baco, empezaba a cansarme. En resumen, me he visto atacada por el _ennui._

-¿Después de dos días apenas?

-Me había acostumbrado a una vida un poco más excitante.

Claire desperezó su cuerpo flexible y voluptuoso envuelto en raso esmeralda.

-Ya me lo imagino. Si lo que ha ocurrido esta noche es un ejemplo del tipo de vida que llevabas con el príncipe, lo dejo todo para ti. Claire se irguió bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No... ¿No será Sasuke? ¡No es posible que haya llegado ya!

-¿Ah, no? -El tono de Sakura estaba teñido de ironía. Dando la espalda a su prima, se quitó la capa con capucha de color gris oscuro y la arrojó sobre la cama.

_-Mon Dieu, y _pensar que lo tenía tan cerca de mi todo este tiempo. -

Claire se estremeció y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos-. Debería haber imaginado lo que haría en cuanto se pusiera en marcha. ¿Pero quién hubiera podido soñar que iba a esforzarse tanto? No parecía haber amor, y mucho menos simpatía, entre él e Itachi, y claro está, la responsabilidad de ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión recae ahora sobre él.

-Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, ha venido. Y lo compadezco.

-¿Me compadeces?

-Esta noche me ha confundido contigo.

Claire permaneció en silencio unos instantes, luego soltó una carcajada.

-¡No ha sido divertido! -exclamo Sakura.

-No, perdóname. ¿Se ha mostrado desagradable? No me respondas... claro que lo ha sido, y supongo que aún lo habrá sido más cuando descubrió su error. Sakura la miró con aire enojado.

-Podría haberlo sido si hubiera conseguido que me creyera. De todas formas, no le agrado que le señalara SU error.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro la señora de Buys, y tras ella Marie, una francesa delgada, de edad indefinida y porte regio.

_-Chèrie _-dijo la señora, y la fría expresión de su rostro se disolvió en una sonrisa al dirigirse a su hija-. Me he llevado un buen susto al ver que no estabas. Supongo que Sakura le habrá dicho lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-Ridículo, ¿verdad? -respondió Claire.

-A mí también me lo parece, pero yo no he sido nunca capaz de ver esa imaginaria semejanza entre vosotras.

-La cuestión es si podemos aprovecharnos de ella. La señora de Buys no intentó fingir que no entendía a su hija.

-¿Cómo? No veo en que puede ayudarte.

-Ni yo tampoco por el momento. Supongo que él pronto descubriría el engaño si tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella unos cuantos minutos. Sakura, que escuchaba esta conversación con angustia creciente, acabó interrumpiéndola.

-¡Si crees que me voy a hacer pasar por ti ante el príncipe, estas muy equivocada! No se sacaría nada con semejante farsa.

-Que yo no tendría que enfrentarme con él ni con su ira -señaló Claire.

-¡Pero yo sí! iMuchas gracias!

-Podrías alegar ignorancia de los acontecimientos de Rutenia mucho mejor que yo, querida Sakura. Siempre has sabido mantener la compostura fuera cual fuera la provocación. Sakura hizo caso omiso del cumplido con el que su prima pretendía engatusarla.

-Sí, no me costaría nada fingir ignorancia, puesto que nada me has contado.

-¿Es que deseabas saber algo?

-Muchas cosas -replicó Sakura, sosteniendo la fría mirada esmeralda de su prima-Para empezar, por qué no me dijiste que estabas sola con el Príncipe aquella noche? ¿O quien crees que intentó dispararte?

Claire miró a su madre de reojo con expresión cautelosa.

-No me pareció necesario entrar en detalles sórdidos... Yo... yo no lo recuerdo muy bien. Ver morir a Itachi... y que me dispararan... En aquel momento pensé que estaba herida de muerte y me desmayé. Afortunadamente sólo fue un rasguño en el costado, una herida poco importante.

-Te felicito. ¿Alguno de los sórdidos detalles que no mencionaste tenía algo que ver con que encontraran la camisola en la cama de Itachi?

-¡Sakura! -exclamó la señora de Buys-. ¡Ya es suficiente!

La doncella no pareció sorprenderse de la acusación, pero apretó los labios.

En todo caso, su desaprobación parecía dirigirse hacia Sakura por su falta de delicadeza.

-Pero tengo que saber en qué posición me hallo exactamente -insistió

Sakura-, ¿no?, si es que he de fingir que soy Claire.

-Creo que estamos todas de acuerdo en que semejante cosa no será factible -replicó su tía con tono seco y el rostro impenetrable como una máscara.

En cierto modo era una victoria. Sakura miró a Claire, pero no vio signo alguno de desconcierto en sus hermosos rasgos. De haber creído que había herido los sentimientos de su prima, tal vez hubiera sentido remordimientos

-Siento que Itachi muriera -dijo Claire de repente-. Le tenía... mucho cariño, a pesar del modo en que... del modo en que fui tratada. Sin embargo, no es cierto que hubiera un pacto de asesinato y suicidio. Fue un asesinato, ni más ni menos. El príncipe Itachi de Rutenia no tenía la menor intención de acabar con su vida. Y puedo añadir que yo tampoco.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió? –Sakura no pudo resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Me hallaba entre sus brazos y de pronto yacía sobre mí. Vi el destello de la pistola, sentí el golpe de la bala cuando me dio y luego... vino la oscuridad. Cuando volví en sí, Itachi estaba muerto y yo... sólo pensé en huir.

-Con eso basta -dijo Berthe con voz estridente-. Lo que importa ahora es encontrar un lugar seguro para ti, _ma there, _hasta que se marche ese loco que te persigue.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción que ocultarme aquí.

Las cejas gruesas y oscuras de madame se unieron.

-No lo creo. He estado media hora pensándolo con detenimiento. Has de encontrar un lugar seguro y libre de chismorreos maliciosos, pero que no esté a excesiva distancia para que pueda mantenerme informada sobre ti. Hace un momento, en mi habitación, Marie acaba de hacerme una sugerencia.

-¿Sí?

-La Escuela Convento de Nuestras Hermanas.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! -exclamó Claire, enarcando las cejas.

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Las monjas te acogerán y tendrás acceso a la clausura. Pocos son los que osarían irrumpir en un recinto sagrado.

-¡No conoces a Sasuke!

-Ni ganas -replicó la madre de Claire-. Sin embargo, no pienso demostrarlo. Cuando estés bien oculta y a salvo, abriremos las puertas de nuestra casa y le invitaremos a que la registre, e interrogue a los criados. Nadie sabe que estas aquí salvo Sakura, Marie y yo, así que no correremos ningún riesgo.

-Mucha gente me verá dirigirme al convento -observó Claire con tono mordaz.

-No si tomas el camino del bosque y por la noche. -¿Pretendes que me meta en el bosque... de noche? -La hija miraba a la madre con incredulidad.

-Eso mismo. Esta noche, además, Sakura te acompañará.

-¡Que valiente! -Sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo.

-Hay un camino que ella conoce muy bien, pues en los últimos años lo recorrido en numerosas ocasiones para completar su educación con las monjas y ayudarles con las muchachas más jóvenes. Cuando lleguéis, ella puede despertar a la madre superiora y hablarle. A Sakura le tienen mucho aprecio las monjas y no le costará mucho persuadir a la madre Therese.

-Estoy muy agradecida, ¡pero no tengo ni pizca de ganas de encerrarme en un convento! -Claire se dio la vuelta con un revoloteo de faldas.

Su madre se acercó y la tocó en un hombro.

-Solo es una escuela, no es un convento para novicias, como bien sabes.

Es un refugio que no puedes permitir el lujo de rechazar. Vamos, Marie te ayudará a vestirte y te peinará. No será tan malo, ya verás.

-Rezos interminables y un sayal por vestido -fue la agria respuesta-.

¡Sin duda creerás que la experiencia será beneficiosa para mí!

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Sólo pienso en tu seguridad, queridísima hija.

Sakura les dio la espalda, se quitó los guantes y buscó unos zapatos más resistentes, mientras la doncella se acercaba a su prima, murmurando palabras de ánimo y de cariño. La seguridad de Sakura no era importante, eso quedaba bien claro. Desde luego ella no corría auténtico peligro como Claire. Si volvía a encontrarse con el príncipe balcánico, debía hacerle comprender quien era ella en realidad. Aun así, hubiera sido agradable que se mostrara alguna preocupación, algún signo de que las otras mujeres presentes en la habitación comprendían el riesgo al que se exponía, que pusieran de manifiesto que les importaba.

Podría haber bastado incluso con que lo fingieran.

* * *

Esta historias no es mía, hace tiempo que la estoy cambiando para agregarle los personajes de Naruto, pero la dejé en stop igual que las demás y he decidido darle una oportunidad. Los próximos capis sube la temperatura (jajaja)

Seguiré hasta el tercer capi, pues me parece que la lectura es un poco tediosa, así que díganme que les parece para saber si la sigo =p

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE JENNIFER BLAKE: "INTRIGA Y SEDUCCIÓN"._**

.

.

* * *

La luna brillaba con su frio esplendor de enero. Los rayos oblicuos caían a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles, dejando un rastro de sombras móviles sobre el camino. Las hojas secas crujían bajo los pies. Sakura se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza para oír mejor y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró Claire.

-No estoy segura. Me ha parecido oír algo.

-Probablemente habrá sido un lobo, o un puma. Sigo pensando que madre debería haber dejado que nos acompañara un criado. Podríamos haberle pagado para que cerrara la boca.

-Sí, y también le podrían pagar para abrírsela de nuevo. -El tono de Sakura era agrio-. ¡Escucha!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Y bien? Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Se arrebujó en la capa y reanudó la marcha seguida de cerca por Claire. Habrían caminado medio kilómetro tal vez. No se les había presentado ningún problema para salir sin ser vistas.

-Espera. -Claire jadeaba al cabo de un kilómetro-. ¿No podríamos descansar un poco?

-No. Aún nos queda kilómetro y medio.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba tan lejos?

-No me pareció que importara, ya que no podíamos traer en el carruaje de todas formas.

-No comprendo para que has estado recorriendo este camino tanto tiempo. Tus estudios deberían haber terminado hace dos años, igual que los míos.

-La madre superiora me ha estado dando unas clases suplementarias de latín y matemáticas superiores, y también he impartido clases a las chicas más jóvenes. Es decir, lo hacía hasta este invierno.

-Me parece ridículo, por no decir inútil, para una mujer. Además, ¿por qué ibas a pie en lugar de coger el carruaje?

-No me lo ofrecieron -contestó Sakura con aspereza-. Tu madre no aprobaba que siguiera estudiando.

-Ah. No veo objeción mientras no se presente otra alternativa -dijo Claire después de unos instantes.

-Si te refieres a que aparezca un hombre, ésa ha sido una parte del problema. Tía Berthe estaba segura de que Neji Hyuga se me declararía sí yo hacía un pequeño esfuerzo. Temía que si me interesaba por otras cosas no me preocuparía por cazarlo nunca, así que me ha prohibido ir al convento. –Sakura se apretó más la capa al pasar encogida bajo una maraña de zarzas.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Neji era muy buen partido. Su familia no sólo es rica sino que está relacionada. -Claire seguía jadeando mientras caminaba presurosa.

-Oh, sí, y le tengo mucho cariño. Pero sólo eso, nada más.

-Así que eres una romántica. -Claire hablaba con un tono de divertida ironía, sí bien entrecortadamente.

-¿Tan extraño te parece? Estoy segura de que te pensabas igual cuando estabas con Itachi en París.

Su prima no respondió. Frente a ellas vieron un claro donde el camino salía del bosque para cruzar una carretera. A la izquierda, esta carretera trazaba una brusca curva hacia St. Martinville, población que dormitaba bajo la noche, con las casas de la colonia de acállanos esparcidas por las afueras. El convento se hallaba a corta distancia de la población. Se podía llegar hasta él por la carretera, pero a causa de su sinuoso trazado siguiendo el Bayou Teche, la distancia se doblaba

A la derecha, la carretera se perdía en el bosque, siguiendo también el brazo del rio, hasta llegar a las casas de los colonos que vivían a sus orillas. Rio arriba, a unos diez o doce kilómetros, empezaban las tierras del señor de la Chaise, el hombre que había ofrecido la hospitalidad de su casa al príncipe, y también la plantación Hyuga, donde se había celebrado el baile.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia el camino que dejaban atrás. Aunque no quería alarmar a Claire, no podía librarse de la sensación de que algo o alguien las seguía. Sakura cogió a su prima por el brazo.

-Vamos. ¡Corre!

Las dos jóvenes bajaron a trompicones la suave y corta pendiente hasta la carretera, enganchándose las faldas en las zarzas y pasando por encima de matas de hierba seca. Sakura iba tirando de Claire. Torcieron a la izquierda y corrieron por la carretera sobre la que tantas ruedas habían abierto surcos. Sus pasos provocaban un ruido sordo y resonaban en el silencio de la noche iluminada por la tuna. Tenían la garganta áspera a causa de la respiración rápida y el miedo latía con fuerza en sus venas. Recorrieron la pronunciada curva y vieron que se acercaban a otra.

-Sakura, por qué...? -preguntó Claire entre jadeos.

Sakura aminoró el paso y contestó con un susurro: -Todavía no.

Unos metros más allá volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Viendo que no aparecía nadie por la curva, torció hacia el bosque y se adentró en él moviéndose con el mayor sigilo. Claire la seguía pegada a sus talones. Las primas se ocultaron con dificultad bajo un arroyo, de donde se extraía una sustancia para hacer velas, y que quietas.

La noche recuperó su silencio. La aromática fragancia que despedían las hojas se esparcía en el aire fresco en derredor. En algún lugar dos ramitas entrechocaron y emitieron un crujido de protesta.

Entonces lo vieron a través de los árboles. Era el joven moreno que acompañaba al Príncipe. Llegaba por la carretera caminando a paso vivo. Los bruñidos botones dorados de la pechera de su uniforme lanzaban destellos. No cabía la menor duda de que el Príncipe lo había enviado para vigilar la posible aparición de Claire.

Debían haberlo cogido desprevenido o quizás sus órdenes no incluían dar caza a presa por lo que debía agradecer a Dios. De lo contrario podría haberlas alcanzado en cualquier momento. Claire se sobresaltó, y hubiera echado a correr de no sujetarla Sakura con fuerza por el brazo. La fría humedad las entumecía mientras observaban al centinela del Príncipe, que corrió hasta donde empezaba la segunda curva. Al llegar allí se detuvo y permaneció durante largo rato con los brazos en jarras antes de dar media vuelta y volver a grandes zancadas por donde había venido. Cuando pasó cerca de ellas vieron una sombría determinación en sus finos rasgos.

Pasaron los minutos. Sakura apartó una telaraña que le rozaba la mejilla. Por fin se movieron. Haciendo señas a Claire, Sakura volvió al camino que cruzaba la carretera y se adentraba en el bosque para desembocar en la puerta posterior del convento.

El edificio era viejo. Estaba construido con _bousillage, _un adobe hecho de barro, pelo de ciervo y el liquen gris que colgaba de los árboles a lo largo del rio. Lo rodeaba una cerca de estacas. El convento lo había inundado una dama rica unos doce años antes, agradecida porque su hija había recuperado la salud en respuesta a sus plegarias. Se había planeado construir un distinguido colegio para señoritas, mucho más grande, pero la muerte de su benefactora recortó los proyectos.

Las habitaciones de la madre superiora se hallaban en la parte posterior de la casa. Esta monja, que era una gran aficionada a la jardinería y una reputada herbolaria, había mandado abrir una puerta en el muro trasero para facilitar la salida a los jardines del convento donde ella cultivaba sus plantas. Durante años aquella puerta había sido muy útil a las mujeres de la comunidad, puesto que permitía acceder a la madre Therese sin necesidad de pasar por la puerta principal.

Era una hora en verdad intempestiva, casi las tres de la madrugada, pero Sakura no dudó en traspasar aquella puerta. Era sabido de todos que la madre Therese raras veces dormía más de cuatro horas y que dedicaba el resto de la noche a poner en orden sus asuntos y mantener su amplia correspondencia con clérigos de Luisiana y de Francia, o arrodillada, entregada a sus _prie-Dieu._

Abrió la puerta la criada de la madre Therese, una huesuda mujer de color liberada, que llevaba un turbante blanco y un delantal sobre el vestido. Sakura le indicó a Claire que entrara primero. La madre Therese era una mujer de aguda inteligencia, que comprendió la situación rápidamente.

-Debe quedarse aquí, hija mía -dijo, volviéndose hacia Claire-. Le daremos una habitación donde permanecerá oculta, incluso de las alumnas. Será muy tranquilo, diferente de aquello a lo que usted está acostumbrada, pero tendrá tiempo para reposar tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu, para arrepentirse del pasado y reflexionar sobre su futuro.

Claire miró a Sakura de reojo con expresión irónica, antes de hacer una reverencia. -Le estoy humildemente agradecida, madre Therese.

-¿Sabe usted, señorita de Buys, que no podrá disponer de objetos mundanos en el convento? Esta regla a no pretende mortificarla, sino preservar el orden de la comunidad evitando celos o, en su caso particular, el recuerdo de un pasado de lujo y decadencia.

-Lo comprendo -murmuró Claire, aunque no parecía muy feliz.

No quedaba mucho más por decir. La madre Therese ordenó a su criada que preparara ropa y una cama para Claire, luego cogió la bujía y condujo a las dos jóvenes por un oscuro pasillo a la celda en la que se alojaría Claire. Allí dejo solas a las primas para que se despidieran.

Cuando la madre superiora cerró la puerta, Claire miro alrededor, la celda desnuda, de paredes encaladas y adornadas únicamente con un crucifijo. La cama, la mesita y la silla, de madera nativa, eran de tosca factura.

-Encantador-dijo Claire, irritada.

-No será por mucho tiempo.

-Esperemos que no. Seguramente me volverá loca tanta santidad aburrida.

-Ya veo que todo esto debe de ser muy diferente de lo que te rodeaba durante los años que estuviste fuera.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar. No alcanzo a comprender como has soportado venir aquí cada día, y muchos menos voluntariamente.

Sakura movió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

-Cada cual tiene sus gustos.

-Eso es cierto. No es culpa tuya que no hayas tenido oportunidad de desarrollar otros. Yo si la he tenido, lo que sin duda será mi maldición.

Claire se desabrochó la capa y la dejó caer al suelo, como lo haría alguien acostumbrado a tener criados alrededor prestos a recoger la ropa de la que se desembarazan los señores. La luz de la bujía hacia brillar sus cabellos y revelaba una expresión pensativa en sus hermosas acciones. Era una joven egoísta, dominante, calculadora. Todo esto lo sabía Sakura; sin embargo surgió en ella la compasión al ver la inquietud y la desesperación reflejadas en los ojos verdes de su prima. Sakura bajó los ojos y se miró las manos.

-Siento mucho... que la relación que tenías con Itachi terminara de ese modo

-Más lo siento yo -dijo Claire, y sus labios se activaron en una sonrisa amarga-. Querida Sakura, me permites que te dé un consejo? No es original y espero que no necesites recordarlo: no confíes en príncipes.

-No te comprendo.

-Si Itachi hubiera sido digno de confianza, yo no estaría aquí, y tal vez él seguiría vivo. Pero eso ya no importa. ¿No sería mejor que te fueras? ¿O te quedaras a pasar la noche? Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Tía Berthe debe de estar esperándome.

-No te envidio la vuelta a casa. Sasuke andará por ahí buscándome.

-Espero que sea en los lugares equivocados. No pasará nada.

-Antes de irte -dijo Claire, frunciendo el entrecejo por algo parecido al azoramiento-, supongo que debería expresarte mi gratitud.

-No es necesario. –Sakura se dispuso a salir.  
-Sí que lo es. Es una cuestión de dignidad, tanto la tuya como la mía. Itachi me lo enseñó. Yo... lo ruego que aceptes esta pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que te debo.

Sakura se volvió a regañadientes. Claire se quitó una elegante cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello, con un pequeño frasco cincelado en oro que colgaba de ella y que se ocultaba dentro del corpiño. El aire se impregnó del empalagoso aroma a lirio de los valles que emanaba del frasquito calentado por la piel. La cadena despidió destellos de fuego cuando Claire se la tendió a su prima.

-No puedo aceptar algo tan valioso -protestó Sakura.

-No es un gran tesoro, solo es un regalo de Itachi. Ahora significa bien poco y, ya que he de prescindir de él, da igual que te lo quedes tú.

-No lo perderías para siempre, ¿sabes?, sólo hasta que abandones el convento.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé, pero he decidido dártelo a ti. No tengas tantos remilgos por nada. ¡Cógelo!

-Muy bien. Gracias, Claire. –Sakura cogió el extraño collar y se lo puso al cuello con un resto de sonrisa por la rapidez con que su prima había pasado de la cortesía a la irritabilidad. Claire soltó una breve carcajada.

-Adelante. Sonríe cuanto quieras. Tú puedes ir y venir a tu antojo. Ojalá pudiera estar en tu lugar. ¡Qué no daría por volver a ser tan libre, tan inocente y Aura otra vez!

No hubiera sido cortés por parte de Sakura que expresara lo poco que deseaba ella invertir los papeles con su prima. Prometió que la visitaría cuando le fuera posible, deseó buenas noches a Claire y salió. Aún tardaría media hora en abandonar el convento. La madre Theresa insistió en que tomara algo caliente antes de marcharse y, mientras Sakura permanecía sentada bebiendo leche sazonada con vainilla y endulzada con miel, la monja consiguió sonsacarle el resto de detalles de la historia de Claire.

La luna había desaparecido ya cuando la religiosa la acompañó hasta la puerta posterior. Aún entonces la madre Therese intentó convencerla de que se quedara a descansar un rato, de que durmiera en uno de los catres hasta el amanecer. Al no conseguirlo, intentó obligarla a llevarse una linterna. Sakura se negó. No tenía miedo de la oscuridad, que era en realidad su alidada.

No había llegado muy lejos por el oscuro sendero cuando empezó a desear no haberse mostrado tan inflexible. Caminaba mucho más despacio sin la luz de la luna. El bosque parecía cerrarse sobre ella, siniestro e impenetrable. Para empeorar aún más las cosas, el aire nocturno le llevó el aullido de un felino que andaba al acecho, de un puma o un lince, animales que atacaban a los seres humanos si se interponían en su camino. Sakura intentó andar más deprisa, pero las ramas de los árboles que veía demasiado tarde para esquivarlas le golpeaban en la cara y las enredaderas espinosas y flexibles se retorcían hacia ella para atraparle los tobillos. Sintió un gran alivio cuando llegó a los matorrales de caña que flanqueaban la carretera. Una vez a salvo en el otro lado, habría recorrido ya dos tercios del camino de vuelta.

Sakura se abrió paso por entre la espesura de altas cañas de bambú. Estaba a punto de salir a la carretera cuando se detuvo bruscamente.

Voces. Débiles, mezcladas con el sonido de cascos de caballos. Llegaban desde lejos, pero acercándose. Una de las votes reconvenía, la otra guardaba silencio. Se oyó una risa profunda, de bajo. Los jinetes llegaron a la altura de Sakura.

Era el príncipe con sus hombres; no podían ser otros. Durante la velada en casa de la señora Hyuga, uno de los _on-dits, los _comentarios que habían circulado, se había dedicado a los hermosos caballos que el príncipe había comprado en Nueva Orleans a un alto precio, y a las sillas tachonadas de oro y bronce que habían transportado desde Rutenia para que los hombres disfrutaran cabalgando, por placer o ejercicio, o para cazar, según sus costumbres. Sakura vio los destellos del precioso metal a la luz de las estrellas y el inconfundible estilo militar de los jinetes. Al llegar a donde ella estaba, tiraron de las riendas. Sakura oyó hablar al hombre de pelo oscuro que ella y su prima habían despistado.

-Justo aquí las dos mujeres salieron del bosque y cogieron por la carretera. Tomaron la curva y luego...desaparecieron. Yo volví a buscar mi montura y recorrí la carretera hasta llegar casi al pueblo, pero no las vi.

-Supongo que podemos confiar en ti para distinguir a las mujeres de los hombres-

Las palabras cargadas de ironía procedían del príncipe.

-Las dos personas llevaban faldas -fue la rígida respuesta.

-Eso no es siempre una prueba definitiva, pero la aceptaremos. Llevar a una doncella a rastras, quejándose y gimiendo, para darse tono, o al menos para preservar el decoro, en una huida clandestina no parece necesario.

-No sé nada de eso, pero estoy seguro de que eran dos -replicó el otro, y su voz se iba perdiendo ya, puesto que los hombres se alejaban.

Sakura debería haber supuesto que volvería. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sería una temeridad volver a utilizar el mismo sendero para llegar a la casa de la señora de Buys. Podía retroceder e intentar cruzar la carretera por otro punto, o regresar al convento y esperar a que se hiciera de día. Ninguna de estas alternativas le gustaba.

Sakura permaneció mirando fijamente el oscuro hueco en los arboles al otro lado de la carretera, donde empezaba el sendero. No le quedaba más remedio que emprender ese camino. Si podía cruzar la carretera y llegar al otro lado sin ser vista, saldría corriendo hasta casa, perdiéndose de vista antes de que volvieran, lo que sin duda harían, para investigar en aquel punto.

No, era demasiado arriesgado. Probablemente los hombres no irían más allá de la segunda curva, donde el centinela las había perdido de vista antes.

No tendría tiempo de cruzar. Habría de volver al convento. Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero retrocedió con el corazón en la boca. A menos de diez pasos de ella, en el sendero, había visto una forma peluda en la oscuridad. De su garganta surgía un leve rugido y sus ojos eran luminosos. Su cuerpo corto y sus orejas puntiagudas y echadas hacia adelante le dijeron que era un lince rojo, el lince casi desprovisto de cola y peligrosamente impredecible. Podía encogerse para saltar o, si ya había satisfecho su curiosidad, alejarse tranquilamente.

Pasaron los segundos. El felino permanecía en el mismo sitio sin pestañear. Sakura respiró de nuevo, pero muy suavemente. No podía quedarse allí para siempre. El camino hacia el convento estaba bloqueado; así pues, tendría que volver a casa. Debía moverse deprisa o perdería su oportunidad.

Con infinito cuidado, retrocedió un paso. Probó luego a dar otro y se dio la vuelta para pasar por entre las cañas. Un paso más y se encontraba en el bajo terraplén que bordeaba la carretera. No había nadie a la vista. Sakura se recogió las faldas, saltó a la carretera y corrió hacia el otro lado.

Un grito atravesó la oscuridad. Llegó en el momento en que Sakura subía por el terraplén como una llamada en una cacería cuando se avista a la presa. Sakura lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la curva de la carretera donde los jinetes habían vuelto a aparecer. El centinela moreno y delgado señalaba en su dirección, azuzando el caballo hacia ella. De inmediato Sakura echó a correr por el bosque.

Siguió un trecho por el sendero, guiada por su instinto, con la cabeza gacha y protegiéndose la cara con el brazo, luego se desvió bruscamente hacia la izquierda, introduciéndose en la maleza, adentrándose cada vez más, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y sus perseguidores. Siguió corriendo hasta que oyó el estrépito de los hombres tras ella y entonces aminoró el paso.

-Alto!

La orden que se había dado a sus perseguidores sonaba amenazadoramente cerca. No son muy alta ni muy severa, pero fue obedecida al instante. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto en medio de la noche. Sakura paró en seco, con los dientes apretados y un pie en el aire. Después de un rato que pareció una eternidad, una voz áspera, que pertenecía al veterano corpulento y tuerto, pregunto:

-¿Que ha oído?

-Antes a nuestra presa. Ahora nada. Lo que significa que está lo bastante cerca como para oírnos y actuar según mis órdenes en beneficio propio.

-En ese caso, alteza, ¿no deberíamos desplegarnos para buscarla?

-No a menos que pretendamos proporcionarle una salida.

-Esperamos sus órdenes entonces -gruñó el otro hombre.

-Asombroso -dijo Sasuke de Rutenia, y procedió a darlas en frases sucintas de un idioma extranjero.

Sakura apretó más los dientes para evitar que castañetearan a causa del miedo. Oír lo que iba a hacerse para capturarla y no entenderlo era peor que no oír nada. ¿Era consciente de ello el príncipe?

Se oyó el crujido del cuero de las sillas cuando los hombres desmontaron. Fue un sonido ominoso. A caballo los hombres estaban en desventaja en la oscura y densa tierra pantanosa, donde las ramas bajas surgían de todas partes y podían descabalgar a un jinete, o los caballos lanzados a un paso demasiado rápido podían tropezar en la enmarañada maleza del suelo. De pie estaban en igualdad de condiciones y además la superaban en número. Los músculos de Sakura se tensaron y la joven respiró hondo, preparándose para echar a correr.

-Una cosa más -dijo la voz tranquila e incisiva-. Que no se ocasione ningún daño a nuestra presa, so pena de ser inmediatamente despedido.

¿Eran un error aquellas palabras pronunciadas en impecable francés? ¿Pretendía así tranquilizarla con respecto a su integridad física? ¿O se trataba de un ardid para que se descuidara, para que no mostrara una resolución tan vehemente en su huida? Existía aún otra posibilidad. El príncipe quería preservarla realmente de todo daño hasta el momento en que pudiera vengarse cumplidamente.

Un caballo resopló, pateó el suelo con nerviosismo y sacudió la cabeza, causando el tintineo de los adornos de la brida. Un hombre soltó una imprecación. El príncipe Sasuke empezó a hablar, pero de pronto se oyó un aullido de frustración del lince cazador. El sonido se hizo más alto y agudo y los caballos relincharon de terror.

Sakura no perdió el tiempo. Se escabulló aprovechando la confusión, dando vueltas y más vueltas a través del denso y húmedo bosque. A su espalda oyó una orden brusca y tajante y el ruido de la persecución. Aun así siguió corriendo, agachándose para pasar bajo las ramas de los árboles, saltando sobre los troncos podridos, notando que iba perdiendo las horquillas que sujetaban sus cabellos.

Entonces oyó un grito, seguido inmediatamente por el silencio y la quietud amenazantes. Sakura se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente. A unos cuantos cientos de metros oyó una débil llamada y un susurro de respuesta.. Los hombres se movían por parejas, manteniéndose en contacto unos con otros, rastreando el bosque de forma metódica y eficaz. Pretendían hacerla salir como si fuera un animal al que cazar.

Pero la noche era tenebrosa, el bosque grande y el número de hombres pequeño para semejante tarea. Además, Sakura conocía el bosque, sabía dónde se hallaba con relación a la carretera, el río y la casa de su tía.

Sakura aspiró profundamente para tranquilizar los nervios y sacudió la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás de modo que su sedosa cabellera quedo suelta a su espalda. Que fueran de caza. A ella no la atraparían tan fácilmente. Sakura se deslizó poco a poco, latiéndole el corazón con fuerza, aproximándose a la pareja de hombres más cercana. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo había cuatro hombres en el bosque cerca de ella, lo que dejaba fuera a los otros dos, que, o bien se hallaban buscando por el otro lado del camino o, por el contrario, suponiendo que uno de ellos fuera el príncipe, aguardaban con los caballos como un general y su ayudante de campo en la retaguardia de una batalla para controlar y ordenar nuevos movimientos.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desprecio al pensarlo. Debería haber supuesto que un personaje tan consciente del honor de su nombre no se mancharía las manos atrapando a una mujer como la que él se figuraba.

Los hombres que avanzaban hacia ella esperaban que huyera presa del pánico con el inevitable resultado de su captura. Si Sakura conseguía situarse detrás de ellos, podría volver al camino, mucho más lejos de donde lo había abandonado y de donde aguardaba el príncipe, y luego sólo tendría que echar una carrera hasta la seguridad de su casa.

Los hombres se estaban acercando. El ruido de sus botas aplastando las hojas secas le erizó el vello de la nuca. Casi sin pensar, Sakura se arrebujó en la capa y se volvió hacia el bajo montículo que formaba un arrayán. Ya le había servido para ocultarse con éxito en una ocasión y bien podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Se abrió paso entre la maraña, agachada la cabeza y de rodillas. Inmediatamente lamentó su acción, era una tontería. Debería haberse arriesgado, haber confiado en la velocidad de sus piernas. Que humillante sería si la encontraban escondida allí como una niña asustada.

La maleza crujió y apareció un hombre, su oscura silueta se hallaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarla si Sakura alargaba una mano. La joven permaneció completamente inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Oscar!

Sakura dio un respingo cuando el hombre, joven y esbelto a la luz de las estrellas, soltó el grito. Pensó que era uno de los gemelos antes de que su mente se preguntara si la había oído o quizá visto, si con su llamada estaba pidiendo refuerzos antes de acercarse al lugar en que se hallaba escondida.

A unos cuantos metros, desde el otro lado del arrayán, surgió la respuesta. El primer hombre gruñó. -No lo adelantes, hermano mío. Me gusta saber si estoy persiguiendo a una débil mujer, a un gato salvaje o lo pellejo huesudo.

-Sigue gritando de esa manera y no tendrás que preocuparte por saber que persigues. La idea era mantener un contacto discreto, en lugar de armar el mismo jaleo que la estampida de un rebaño de cabras. El hombre que estaba más cerca de Sakura soltó un bufido al oír este caustico comentario y se alejó.

-Dos a uno a que no hay ninguna chica por aquí, que Leopold lo ha dicho para justificarse por haber perdido su rastro antes. Y que conste que no le culpo. Ahora que Sasuke está furioso resultará condenadamente desagradable para todos nosotros y especialmente para el hombre que la dejó escapar.

-Cómo lo mismo podrás comprobar si no conseguimos encontrar a esa mujer fantasma.

El sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció. Sakura se levantó y permaneció quieta escuchando. Los hombres seguían internándose cada vez más en el bosque. No le pareció probable que se detuvieran hasta que llegaran al río.

Lo había logrado. Durante unos instantes se apoderó de ella una fuerte exaltación, luego remitió. Aún no estaba a salvo.

Cuando la mansión de los de Buys, con sus galerías, se alzó por fin ante ella, Sakura se había quedado sin resuello y tenía una punzada de dolor en el costado. No había luces en la casa. Tía Berthe debía de haberse cansado de esperarla y se había retirado a dormir sin dejar siquiera una bujía encendida.

Ella no sabía que su sobrina tendría problemas, pero podría haber esperado.

Tan poco acogedora parecía la casa en la oscuridad reinante que Sakura pensó que tendría suerte si no habían cerrado la puerta.

Antes de dirigirse sigilosamente a la escalera de atrás, lanzó una última mirada hacia el sendero desierto. Manteniéndose pegada a las sombras de la pared, Sakura subió hasta la galería superior y corrió hasta las altas puertaventanas que conducían a su dormitorio. Se detuvo entonces una vez más y miró hacia el bosque, pero no vio ni oyó nada. Asió el picaporte, abrió la ventana y entró. Luego cerró con pestillo. Sólo entonces respiró tranquilamente. Sin soltar la fría maniqueta de bronce, apoyó la cabeza en los paneles de cristal y esperó a que la sensación de alivio y triunfo que merecía se adueñara de ella, pero no llegó. En su lugar, percibió el olor del humo y de la cera caliente en la habitación como si acabaran de apagar una vela.

0yó un susurro, el levísimo roce de tela contra tela. Le llegó de muy cerca, a su espalda. Tan cerca que sus sentidos agudizados le hicieron pensar que percibía el calor que despedía un cuerpo antes de que la voz de Sasuke de Rutenia le murmurara al oído:

-La zorra siempre vuelve a su guarida.

Sakura se puso rígida, giró el picaporte y corrió el pestillo, pero unos dedos fuertes se clavaron en su brazo y la obligaron a darse la vuelta. De repente sintió que una colcha le cubría la cabeza, sofocándola entre sus pliegues e impidiéndole mover los brazos. Cuando inspiró para gritar, el aire quedo atrapado en sus pulmones, pues una mano firme se cerró con violencia sobre su boca y el arco de un brazo musculoso le sujetó la cabeza como la llanta de hierro de una rueda.

Sakura no podía respirar. El pánico pulsaba en las sienes mientras se retorcía y luchaba, desterrada toda idea de escapar por la necesidad de apartar esa mano. Sumida en una asfixiante neblina roja, se sintió levantada por los aires, transportada por la galería y luego por las escaleras. Sakura pateó y trató de volver la cabeza, aunque le dolían los músculos del cuello, pero cada vez se sentía más débil. Con los últimos vestigios de la razón que le quedaban, aceptó la voluntad del hombre que le sujetaba y se dejó llevar, inerte.

Inmediatamente se apartó la mano. El aire puro, frío y vivificante se agolpó en su cerebro. A Sakura no le cabía la menor duda de que volverían a quitárselo si se movía o emitía algún sonido. La amenaza no se había expresado, pero era evidente. Así pues, dócil, ciega _y _helada por la cólera _y _el temor, Sakura permaneció inmóvil y se dejó llevar a través de los matorrales que la rozaban, y fue entregada a un hombre que iba a caballo. Se oyó el crujido de la silla del Príncipe cuando éste montó, y luego Sakura volvió a los brazos del príncipe que la apretó contra su pecho. Los caballos se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Algún problema? -La pregunta del hombre que cabalgaba junto al príncipe le llegó amortiguada a Sakura.

-Ninguno; claro que estaba agotada por el rato que ha hecho danzar a los otros.

-Ten cuidado. Según tengo entendido, tiene dientes y garras.

-Tu preocupación por mi bienestar me enternece, Leopold.

-No hace falta que lo jures. ¡Si te arranca el corazón para comérselo en el desayuno, los otros me echarán a mí la culpa! -Por su voz y el nombre, Sakura supo que el otro era el centinela.

-¿Tú crees que tendría motivos para hacerlo?.

Se produjo un silencio antes de que Leopold contestara:

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Antes no la detuviste -le recordó el Príncipe con cierto matiz de reprimenda en el tranquilo tono de su voz.

-No tenía órdenes de secuestrarla, sólo de vigilar e informar sobre sus movimientos.

-Pero eso no es todo -insistió el Príncipe.

-No. En el baile de anoche me pareció... me pareció una dama, y...

-¿Qué? -El Príncipe le había comprendido perfectamente-. ¿Atractiva e inocente?

-Algo parecido.

Sakura se agitó, y hubiera hablado de no ser porque el hombre que la sostenía se echó a reír. Fue una animada y brusca sacudida de burla que vibró en su pecho mucho después de que el sonido se hubiera apagado.

Los dos hombres se reunieron con el resto de la _garde du corps _que los habían saludado desde el bosque. Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza libre. ¿El Príncipe le había quitado la colcha o esta había caído a causa del movimiento del caballo? No lo sabía, pero prefirió creer que había sido esto último, pues no deseaba que la gratitud atemperara su odio hacia aquel hombre.

El rostro del Príncipe era un borrón pálido en la oscuridad. El terror inicial de Sakura iba disminuyendo paulatinamente. A pesar del brazo de hierro que la rodeaba y de la dureza del pecho contra el que se apoyaba, lo que le estaba ocurriendo no parecía real. Se mantenía muy tiesa, notando el borde curvado de la perilla inglesa del arzón y los tensos muslos del príncipe bajo su cuerpo, atravesada como iba sobre su silla. No sabía adonde la llevaba ni qué pensaba hacer con ella, pero de pronto se alegró infinitamente de no ser Claire.

-Alteza -susurró, suplicando sin premeditación-, esto es un error. Tiene que creerme.

-¿Suplicando clemencia, señorita de Buys? Para su desgracia, no la tengo.

Sakura decidió no volver a hablar, sino emplear el tiempo en borrar de su mente los últimos restos de pánico y poner así en orden sus argumentos, hechos y pruebas. Necesitaría de todo su ingenio, pensó, cuando aquél hombre centrara toda su atención en ella.

Cabalgaron deprisa hasta llegar por fin a la plantación del señor de la Chaise. No se acercaron a la casa solariega, sino que tomaron una desviación que se adentraba en la propiedad de varios miles de hectáreas, pasando por las tierras cultivadas hacia los vírgenes terrenos pantanosos. Se detuvieron frente a una casa cuadrada con porche, hecha de ladrillos cubiertos de estuco, imitando la piedra.

Las puertas del pabellón estaban abiertas. En el umbral, al resplandor amarillo de una bujía se recortaba la figura achaparrada y fornida de un hombre de poderosos músculos que tensaban las estrechas mangas de su librea de torte militar. Tenía una espesa y áspera mata de cabellos castaños, unos ojos rasgados que le daban un aire de Mongol de las estepas rusas y la expresión de un amistoso osezno. No dio muestras de sorprenderse al ver a una mujer en brazos de su regio amo cuando este se aproximó. Se inclinó y se hizo a un lado para que entraran.

Se hallaban en una gran sala. Al fondo había una chimenea lo bastante grande como para contener un tronco de árbol entero. La flanqueaban dos de aquellos sofás que habían estado de moda después de la campaña egipcia de Napoleón, con tapicería de terciopelo desvaído y patas de cocodrilo; se trataba evidentemente de antiguos muebles de la casa solariega que se habían desechado. A un lado había una larga mesa sobre la que se veían los restos de una comida al parecer interrumpida bruscamente. El alto techo era abovedado y con vigas arqueadas entre las que había frescos con motivos mitológicos de tonos pastel y siempre con la caza como tema: Diana cazadora; Dafne perseguida por Apolo transformándose en laurel.

Las cornamentas de los ciervos y los colmillos de los jabalíes formaban el friso de las paredes, en tanto que debajo colgaban estandartes de sedas descoloridas y tapices medievales que adornaban las paredes de yeso. Justo delante de la puerta había una gran escalera con pasamanos curvados hacia afuera y tallados en roble oscuro.

El príncipe se volvió sin hacer caso de las bromas de sus hombres, que se quedaron abajo. El príncipe abrió de un empujón la primera puerta a la derecha y entró en una habitación enorme con una chimenea donde chisporroteaba el fuego. Sakura vislumbró un gran armario, un secreter, una mesita y más tapices que representaban escenas en los bosques, donde zorros, conejos y ciervos jugueteaban entre el laurel y el acebo. Sakura vio también unos cuantos escalones que conducían a un nivel superior, donde había una cama con dosel de brocado carmesí entretejido de hilos de oro.

Luego sintió el vértigo de ser alzada y caer sobre su suave y blanda superficie. Sakura se apartó rápidamente del príncipe, se libró de la colcha, se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la cama para caer al suelo y ponerse de inmediato en pie.

Despeinada y sin resuello, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la puerta. El príncipe se movió con gracia desenfada, casi indiferente, y cerró la puerta.

Entonces se volvió hacia Sakura, con una sonrisa que empezó curvando sus labios y luego subió alegremente hasta sus ojos turquesa.

-Ahora, señorita -dijo con tono de absoluta satisfacción-, veamos que hay bajo la máscara y el disfraz, bajo las prendas femeninas y las tímidas protestas de recato. Busquemos el dulce corazón de la verdad. 

* * *

Bueno, después de este capitulo hay un poco de Lemmon...ya les dije que yo no soy muy buena con el lemmon, así que gracias a Jennifer Blake por escribir la historia jajaja

Dejen reviews! así sabré qué les parece!


	3. Chapter 3

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE JENNIFER BLAKE: "INTRIGA Y SEDUCCIÓN"._**

.

.

* * *

Las llamas lanzaban reflejos rojos y anaranjados sobre las paredes; era la única luz de la habitación, después de que la puerta se cerrara y eclipsara el resplandor de la bujía de la escalera. Sakura se humedeció los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua. Sus ojos, muy abiertos seguían al príncipe, que se alejaba de la puerta, y su mente vibraba como una cuerda pulsada por el desafío musical que él había lanzado. Sasuke de Rutenia se detuvo frente a la mesita que había cerca de la ventana, cogió un yesquero y provocó la chispa. Sus manos fuertes bien formadas, esculpidas por la llama, encendieron la bujía de cera de un candelabro de plata. Su resplandor hizo brillar el oro viejo en uno de sus dedos, donde llevaba un anillo tallado en forma de cabeza de lobo románica con los colmillos al descubierto. También iluminó su cara, cincelando sus altos pómulos engendrando danzantes puntos de fuego azul en sus ojos. Sakura respiró hondo.

-No hay necesidad de buscar la verdad. Yo se la ofrezco. ¡No soy Claire!

Me llamo Sakura Haruno. ¡Como le he dicho durante la velada hace menos de cinco horas!

-Usted me perdonará si no la creo ahora más que antes.

-¿Perdonarle por llamarme mentirosa? Por llevar su incredulidad al extremo de raptarme? ¡No soy tan generosa!

-Si mi comportamiento la molesta, hay un modo de ponerle fin. Sólo tiene que decirme lo que sepa de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Eso es bien sencillo -le espetó Sakura al príncipe, que había alzado la cabeza con curiosidad-. No sé nada. ¡Le estoy diciendo que no soy la mujer a la que busca, sino su prima! -Con toda la calma de que fue capaz, Sakura le relató una concisa historia de su vida, empezando por su nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres y abuelos y la relación con Claire a través de su madre, hermana del padre de Claire. Aunque el rostro del príncipe se iba tensando por la impaciencia, Sakura le contó el modo en que habían muerto sus padres, razón por la que vivía con su tía, y terminó hablándole del parecido que siempre había existido entre ella y Claire. Cuando concluyó, aguardó expectante a que cambiara la expresión del príncipe.

Pero su rostro no se alteró en absoluto.

-La felicito por la conveniencia de tener una socia. ¿Es ella la que carga con la culpa de sus fechorías, como una imaginaria compañera de juegos infantil?

-¿Culpa? No hay culpa alguna.

-Me temo que sí.

Sakura le miró fijamente. -¿Por qué?

-Por la ira de una mujer despechada, que la indujo a maquinar el asesinato de mi hermano. Por utilizar sus indudables encantos y el recuerdo de una pasada intimidad para entrar una última vez en sus habitaciones, y por fin por el crimen de dejarlo morir en medio de un charco de sangre, la de él y la suya.

Sakura empalideció progresivamente mientras escuchaba al príncipe.

Cuando habló, su voz no era más que un susurro.

-No puede hablar en serio.

El príncipe se aproximó a ella con agilidad. De su cuerpo fuerte y atlético vestido de blanco se desprendía un peligro indefinido a cada paso que daba.

-Le aseguro que sí. Permítame que recoja su capa.

Sin aguardar respuesta, alargó las manos hacia el broche que cerraba la prenda y separó los bordes de la capa hacia atrás, quitándosela de los hombros. De repente Sakura aferró las muñecas del príncipe con las manos.

-No voy a quedarme -dijo.

-¿No?

No había curiosidad en su voz, solo certeza, mientras sus ojos llameaban. La joven notó bajo los dedos el pulso regular del Príncipe y la fuerza de sus músculos, que le permitirían desasirse con facilidad. El hecho de que no utilizara su fuerza resultó más amenazador que una violenta represalia. Sakura sintió un hormigueo en los brazos que le hizo estremecerse y soltó al príncipe como si hubiera tocado metal ardiendo. En ese instante se apoderó de ella la rabia por aquella reacción irracional, pero sólo atinó a observarle con sus brillantes ojos mientras el cogía la capa y la arrojaba sobre una silla. Sasuke examinó a la joven durante largo rato, especulativamente; luego la cogió por el brazo.

-Venga al lado del fuego -dijo con suavidad.

Sakura se apartó y caminó con la espalda dignamente erguida hasta la chimenea, donde se volvió para encararse con él una vez más. Se lo encontró tan cerca de ella que se echó hacia atrás. El príncipe la cogió por los codos y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Perdido el equilibrio, Sakura quedó pegada a él desde los hombros hasta los muslos, notando los botones y barras de su uniforme contra el pecho y la empuñadura de su espada clavada en la cadera. Sakura permaneció inmóvil unos segundos; luego, con un jadeo, puso las manos sobre el pecho del príncipe y le empujó.

-La autoinmolación no es necesaria ni deseable en este momento, por mucho que me hubiera gustado el espectáculo no hace tanto tiempo.

Sakura cejó en su lucha mientras él hablaba y respiró el débil aroma a muselina chamuscada que procedía del bajo de su falda, donde notaba un calor creciente.

-Tenga la bondad de soltarme -dijo, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Bondad? ¿Porque supone que yo he de tenerla? ¿O compasión?

-Le aseguro que no lo sé -replicó Sakura con amargura-.¡Perdóneme! En un momento de locura he pensado que tal vez tendría las mismas reacciones que otros hombres.

-Mis reacciones -dijo el príncipe lentamente, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la encantadora curva de la garganta, los hombros y los relucientes mechones de pelo que caían sobre el pecho de Sakura- no merecen esa crítica.

Sakura abrió los ojos, asombrada. Se sintió como si la mirada ónix del príncipe la hubiera desnudado y, en el fondo de su mente, comprendió que era eso precisamente lo que el pretendía.

-Quería... quería decir que esperaba de usted que se comportara como un caballero.

-¿Ahora apela a mis instintos caballerescos? Craso error. No los tengo.

El príncipe aflojó la presión sobre el brazo de Sakura, deslizó la mano hacia el hombro y la hundió entre los cabellos para cogerla por la nuca. Entonces se inclinó para besarla.

Sakura intentó volver la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió y exploró las suaves curvas del interior de su boca, saboreando su dulzura y la resistencia de sus dientes apretados.

Cuando por fin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el príncipe respiraba con mayor dificultad y sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad negra más oscura y profunda.

-No, no hay nada extraño en mis reacciones, pero las suyas me intrigan. Huye de mí como una potra que no conociera la brida o, por el contrario, como una yegua a la que duras experiencias han vuelto cautelosa y no permite que se acerque ningún semental.

-¿Que... que esperaba? -susurró Sakura.

-Una zorra promiscua, con garras y dientes. -Sus cejas de oscuro color se unieron en un gesto de concentración. Luego, al ver el pálido rostro de Sakura, añadió-: Me lo ha preguntado.

Sakura notó que la sangre afluía a su rostro.

-Es usted un arrogante, presuntuoso...

-Veo que empezamos a conocernos, ¿verdad? -El príncipe la alzó en brazos-. Yo a usted la encuentro mentirosa y astuta, entre otras cosas. La había subestimado, lo que fue una estupidez por mi parte, lo admito. Debería haber comprendido que la mujer que se acostaba con Itachi y luego lo destruyó habría de ser más compleja. Lo único que me falta por saber es si me corresponde a mí vengarlo del mismo modo, o si ese impulso es el resultado de su canto de sirena...

Sakura se retorció, intentando liberarse, pero el príncipe la sujetó con fuerza, sonriendo torvamente. Sakura tragó saliva y procuró controlar la desesperación que empezaba a adueñarse de ella, pero no consiguió disimularla del todo cuando habló.

-¡Soy la prima de Claire! Pregúnteselo a cualquiera, a los criados de mi tía, a la señora Delacroix, al párroco, ¡ellos se lo dirán! Jamás conocí a su hermano. No he ido más allá de Nueva Orleáns en toda mi vida. Estaba aquí cuando Claire...

-Se está repitiendo. La he seguido por medio mundo, por valles y montañas y a lo largo de miles de kilómetros de carretera. Mis hombres y yo hemos resollado en pos de su hermosa nuca, obligando a nuestros caballos a cabalgar por entre un polvo que abrasaba los pulmones, a unas bestias más valientes y leales de lo que usted ha demostrado ser. Hemos hecho miles de preguntas, describiendo, explicando, engatusando con amenazas y oro, acercándonos cada vez más. Y ahora que por fin le he puesto las manos encima, ¿cree que voy a dejarme seducir por una mirada patética y el truco de dos mujeres iguales, dos mujeres de encantadora e inflexible inteligencia, capaz de convertir a los hombres en meras cáscaras sonoras?

Las palabras del príncipe eran un torrente de gran elocuencia y doloroso filo. Sakura lo miró impotente, percibiendo la ira que crecía en el a medida que iba hablando.-Mi hermano era el futuro rey, alimentado con almendras, leche de yegua y afecto paternal, fortalecido por los combates en el campo de batalla y en el entrenamiento, y tenía una mente disciplinada y preparada cuidadosamente para los asuntos de estado. No estaba previsto que muriera en una cama deshecha con el aroma a almizcle de una fulana en la nariz. Yo, por el contrario, educado y fortalecido sin objetivo alguno y mediante métodos menos refinados, con la desdeñosa bendición paterna para acostarme con quien me diese la gana, he llegado por fin a hallarme cara a cara con la asesina de mi hermano. Que no se diga que la existencia no tiene un sentido.

Sus ojos despedían rayos, a pesar de que su voz seguía siendo regular. De repente se inclinó para pasar un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Sakura y la levantó. Y tan atónita se quedó ella al comprender el propósito de esta acción que no se movió ni protestó durante los segundos que tardaron en llegar a la cama.

El príncipe amaba a su hermano, lo admiraba, lo respetaba, y pretendía aliviar el dolor de su muerte vergonzosa y absurda persiguiendo y castigando a la mujer a la que él consideraba como responsable. ¿Esperaba también demostrar, al probar el afecto que sentía por su hermano, que era digno de gobernar Rutenia?

Las cuerdas de la cama crujieron cuando el príncipe dejó caer a Sakura y luego se echó a su lado, apoyándose en un codo. Se quitó las botas empujándolas con los pies y empezó a desabrocharse los botones dorados de la guerrera de su uniforme.

Sakura, rígida, dominado apenas su impulso de salir huyendo, extendió una mano que no llegó a tocar el brazo del príncipe. -Alteza, espere. ¿No podría... intentar al menos comprobar lo que le he dicho?

Las pestañas de Sasuke ocultaron la expresión de sus ojos mientras se despojaba de la guerrera. -¿Para aplazar lo inevitable, dándole tiempo para pensar? Debo negarme.

Ahora sólo le quedan dos maneras de protegerse. La primera, suponiendo que sea usted realmente la prima de Claire, es decirme donde se ha escondido ella. La orfebrería y del perfume me ofende. Está muy bien para Claire, pero no es en absoluto apropiado para usted.

-¿Y la segunda manera? –Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costó gran esfuerzo hablar. Si se negaba a traicionar a su prima, pasaría por culpable. No quedaba otro remedio, no podía hacerlo. Su conciencia no le permitía poner en peligro a Claire para salvarse.

El príncipe respondió con prontitud y suavidad. -Podría confiar en mi clemencia y confesar, decirme por qué y cómo le quitó la vida a Itachi, y quién fue su cómplice.

Sakura comprendió entonces que toda aquella farsa tenía que concluir en aquella proposición, que la amenaza que pendía sobre ella había sido cuidadosamente planeada para forzar la respuesta que el buscaba y que parecía sugerir algo más que el acto cometido por una mujer despechada, lo cual llevó a Sakura a recordar que su prima le había hablado de un intento de presentar los hechos como un pacto de asesinato y suicidio. Sakura respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Es un gran riesgo, desde luego, ya que usted mismo ha admitido que no le queda compasión.

-Veo que lo recuerda -dijo Sasuke, con tono de satisfacción. Con movimientos lentos terminó de quitarse la guerrera y se desabrochó los pantalones.

Oscurecida por la angustia, Sakura sostuvo la mirada negra del príncipe hasta que perdió el control de sí misma. Se alejó entonces de él, deslizándose hacia el otro lado de la cama. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella al instante y aferró su hombro; la frágil manga de muselina blanca se desgarró cuando Sakura se retorció para soltarse, dejando al descubierto el contorno nacarado de su hombro. Durante unos instantes de inmovilidad, Sakura dudó mientras la conciencia de su desesperada situación acababa de calar en ella; luego se soltó, dejando la manga en la mano del príncipe.

Sakura había perdido un zapato y su pie descalzo notó el frío del suelo de madera cuando corría hacia la puerta y pensaba en los hombres del príncipe que aguardaban abajo y que se precipitarían hacia la escalera; pero no importaba, no le quedaba más opción que intentar pasar.

De nada le sirvió este ejercicio de la imaginación. La atraparon por detrás sin hacer ruido. Un brazo de acero la sujetó por el pecho y sus rodillas cedieron ante un empujón. Sakura cayó, pero no llegó al suelo; el príncipe la obligó a agacharse y con una llave de luchador la tiró sobre la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea. Sakura dio de espaldas contra la espesa lana roja y azul.

-Primer punto a mi favor -dijo el príncipe con aire de satisfacción.

Una furia ciega se apoderó de Sakura. Arqueó el cuerpo y buscó el rostro del príncipe como una gata. Sus uñas cavaron surcos sangrantes en la mejilla de él, cerca del ojo. Sasuke le cogió la muñeca con fuerza implacable, paralizadora, y le torció el brazo hacia atrás para atraerla hacia sí bruscamente. Los pechos de Sakura se aplastaron contra el pecho del príncipe, cálidos, oscilantes a causa de su respiración afanosa, y sus inútiles esfuerzos por desasirse le sirvieron tan solo para darse cuenta de la dureza masculina de aquél cuerpo. Apretando los dientes por el dolor del hombro,

Sakura se apoyó en el brazo que tenía atrapado debajo de él y pateó intentando hacer palanca. El príncipe levantó la rodilla y se situó de forma que pudo colocarla atravesada sobre la rodilla de Sakura, impidiéndole moverse.

En el silencio que siguió se hizo audible el crepitar del fuego. La luz de las llamas se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre que tenía encima, brillaba en sus ojos y en los surcos sangrientos de la mejilla. Con una lentitud que desquiciaba los nervios, sosteniendo la mirada de Sakura, el Príncipe bajó la cabeza para besarla.

El beso fue ardiente, profundo, con una presión brutal que obligó a Sakura a separar los labios para permitir una invasión aún más profunda y degradante. Ella no había conocido la violencia física hasta entonces. Era casta, Aura. Tenía tan sólo una idea vaga de la pasión como compañera del amor, un amable estribillo oído desde la infancia. Años antes de su muerte, su tío la había besado en las mejillas virginales, y Neji Hyuga, su galante pretendiente, le había rozado los labios con la punta de los dedos, nada más.

La violación que vivía ahora era incluso espiritual, algo triste que absorbía su vitalidad, dejando tan solo las ruinas de una angustia inútil.

Sasuke apartó la cadena de oro con el frasquito de perfume, que cayó hacia atrás con un brillo tenue sobre el hombro. La cadena se convirtió en una línea reluciente sobre la garganta de Sakura y el pequeño frasco se hundió en la resplandeciente masa de sus cabellos. El Príncipe le bajó entonces el ancho tirante bordado de la combinación, dejando al descubierto el orgulloso montículo de su seno. Los labios de Sasuke trazaron un círculo abrasador, excitante, alrededor del pezón rosado. Sus dedos aferraron la muselina rasgada del corpiño, bajándolo con agónica lentitud, antes de hacer lo mismo con la combinación. Le quitó el vestido y la ropa interior, pasándolos por las caderas.

Al notar la palma abierta de la mano del Príncipe sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen, Sakura contuvo la respiración, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación. La sangre le latía tumultuosamente en las venas, llenando su cuerpo de una humillación furiosa a la que acompañaba algo más, una débil agitación ante lo que vendría después, desprovista de alegría, pero innegable, a pesar de que Sakura cerrara los ojos con fuerza para rechazarla, temblando sus finas pestañas sobre las mejillas.

Cada vez luchaba con menos fuerza. Su respiración se hacía entrecortada a medida que las caricias del príncipe se volvían más audaces para deslizarse por el interior de sus muslos hacia una insufrible intimidad. Aunque Sakura se mantenía rígida, el no iba a permitir que lo rechazara, así que incremento la presión de su peso y la besó una vez más mientras continuaba abusando de ella, suave pero inexorablemente. Sakura se tragaba las lágrimas amargas que provocaba su excitación creciente, que amenazaba con desbordarse. La plenitud de lo que sentía en su vientre la avergonzaba. Sakura ansiaba una oscuridad en la que ocultarse, pero no estaba segura de que, de tener la oportunidad, dispusiera de la fuerza necesaria para utilizar la noche impenetrable y huir de lo que se acercaba rápidamente.

La lenta y atormentadora excitación proseguía. Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez y otra más. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron. El Príncipe se detuvo y apartó la mano. Su respiración era rápida y profunda mientras pasaban los segundos.

Aquello era crueldad refinada; era diabólico lo que había hecho con ella, provocando aquel deseo vibrante y reticente con cuidado experto, pero dejarla así deliberadamente, en la agonía del descubrimiento, era un castigo para desnudar el alma.

Sakura yacía bañada por la luz de las llamas, sin respirar apenas. Sus senos se levantaban levemente al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Cuando alzo las pestañas sus ojos aparecieron luminosos de descubrimiento, enormes en la forma oval de su rostro. El príncipe la contempló con dos ascuas negras y expresión fiera. Tenía crispados los músculos del rostro, de los brazos y los hombros, exaltados por el claroscuro y brillantes por el sudor. A pesar de su indudable experiencia, de su pericia certera, no parecía indiferente.

En sus esfuerzos por derribar las defensas de Sakura, había descuidado las suyas.

Este hecho fue como un bálsamo para la joven. Le dio fuerzas para dibujar un asomo de sonrisa en su boca dolorida, al tiempo que hacia ademán de girarse. El príncipe la obligó a quedarse donde estaba. El timbre de su voz era salvaje cuando habló.

-El segundo punto cae de su lado, merezco una penalización.

Un triunfo extraño y tembloroso la sostuvo mientras Sasuke se despojaba de los pantalones y se acostaba sobre ella, separándole los muslos, hallándola húmeda y expectante, y la acometía con ímpetu abrasador. El príncipe notó la resistencia, intentó retirarse maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero era demasiado tarde. Sakura emitió un grito ahogado cuando sintió el dolor crecer dentro de sí. No podía respirar, no podía moverse, no tenía más conciencia que aquella plenitud dolorosa en su interior.

El tiempo pareció suspenderse; luego él le soltó la muñeca, aflojó la mano sobre su hombro y la apretó más contra sí.

-Pido una tregua, y puesto que me he confundido contigo y te he lastimado, déjame curar tus heridas.

El príncipe recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, acariciándolo. Le besó las sienes, los párpados y trazó un camino de sensaciones hasta la comisura de la boca y luego el contorno de los labios hasta que estos se separaron imperceptiblemente. Abarcó su seno con la mano, deslizando el pulgar sobre el pezón erecto que lentamente perdió la contracción temerosa y se volvió flexible y se rindió, al tiempo que se aflojaba la tensión de Sakura. Entonces Sasuke la penetró más profundamente, causando un hormigueo de inesperado placer en ella. Se extendió por todo su cuerpo, asombrándola, haciendo que llenara los pulmones de aire y lo expulsara lentamente, agradeciendo la liberación final.

El príncipe adoptó un ritmo de acometida que adquiría fuerza y rapidez. Sakura alzó las manos hacia los hombros de Sasuke para apartarlo, pero, en cambio, abrió los dedos sobre los músculos de sus brazos, perdida la conciencia en un puro éxtasis de sensaciones.

No había más realidad que aquella, no había futuro ni pasado, solo la agitación cada vez mayor de la sangre y los ciegos manotazos hacia un olvido ardiente. Y estalló sobre ella aquella cosa increíble, espantosa, compartida con ardor jadeante por los cuerpos fundidos que se aferraban el uno al otro, retorciéndose en el esfuerzo. Luego cesó el movimiento.

Permanecieron así un rato, con los cuerpos entrelazados. Sakura notaba el fuerte latido del corazón de Sasuke en su pecho y la lenta retirada de la excitación que había enfebrecido su cuerpo. Finalmente el príncipe se recobró y se apartó de ella, apoyándose en un codo. Sakura abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ojos empañados de vulnerabilidad. Sasuke la contemplaba; sus hermosos cabellos negros le caían en desorden sobre los brillantes ojos de obsidiana. No dijo nada, no añadió nada a aquella breve oferta de compasión. Como reparación por lo que el príncipe Sasuke de Rutenia le había quitado, no bastaba.

Sakura apartó la vista y se llevó una mano al hombro que quedaba más alejado del fuego. Se le había puesto carne de gallina. De repente se dio cuenta de que hacía frío en la habitación. Él se incorporó; con una rodilla en el suelo la levantó en brazos. Alcanzo la cama con unas pocas zancadas rápidas, la depositó allí y le echó el cubrecama por encima.

Luego dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta en su magnífica e indiferente desnudez. Tenía un cuerpo de proporciones perfectas, de hombros anchos, vientre plano y miembros largos y esbeltos; no le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron levemente cuando abrió la puerta y dejo oír su grito en toda la casa:

-¡Sarus!

El criado se presentó antes de que se hubieran extinguido los ecos de la llamada de su amo. Se quedó junto a la puerta, inclinándose y aguardó las órdenes en silencio. No miró hacia donde estaba Sakura y, sin embargo, la joven sabía que había percibido las ropas esparcidas por la habitación y que ella estaba pulida y despeinada. En todo caso, sus facciones azafranadas no demostraron sorpresa alguna por tales circunstancias.

-Coñac para dos -ordenó el Príncipe-, y la cena en una bandeja, para dos también. Sasuke cerró la puerta y se acercó a la chimenea. Se arrodilló para avivar el fuego con rápida eficiencia como si no se diera cuenta de que no era tarea para unas manos de sangre azul. Con rostro impenetrable, se puso los pantalones y se volvió hacia Sakura, acercándose a la cama mientras se abrochaba la cintura.

La cama con dosel era de madera de cerezo, tallada con un complejo dibujo de azucenas que rodeaban una concha. A los pies había una barra de madera pulida que formaba parte de la estructura y se usaba para aplanar la superficie del colchón de plumas cuando se hacia la cama. El príncipe se apoyó en esa barra y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre los brazos rígidos para mirar a Sakura detenidamente.

-Parece haber descubierto un tercer modo de demostrar que es usted Sakura Haruno.

Sakura aceptó la utilización de su nombre sin sorpresa.

-No era esa mi intención, se lo aseguro.

-Lamento que haya sido necesario. No tengo por costumbre violar a inocentes.

Sakura le creyó, pero eso no mitigó la desolación que la atenazaba.

-No -replicó-, sólo a las amantes de su hermano.

Los interrumpió un suave golpe en la puerta. Sarus entró con una bandeja que contenía una licorera llena de coñac y un surtido de carnes y pastas, además de platos, cubiertos y vasos. La depositó sobre la mesita, que luego acercó a la cama. Destapó la licorera, sirvió coñac en los vasos y retrocedió, esperando. El Príncipe echó un vistazo a la bandeja e inclinó la cabeza para despedir al criado. Cuando el hombre hubo salido, cogió un vaso y se lo tendió a Sakura.

-No, gracias. No... No estoy acostumbrada a los licores fuertes.

-Ninguna dama lo está. Eso ya lo sé -replicó el con impaciencia contenida-. Pero no es momento para ratafía ni vino aguado.

-De verdad que no lo necesito.

El Príncipe arqueó una ceja. -¿No se le habrá ocurrido pensar que quiero emborracharla? Le recuerdo que ya no me hace falta en absoluto.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron a causa de un acceso de ira. Se irguió, recostándose en las almohadas y tirando del cubrecama para taparse.

-¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea!

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Necesita que la obligue a tomárselo? ¿Es eso lo que le da placer?

Sakura le arrancó el vaso de la mano con una mirada de repugnancia. Al comprender el significado real de lo que acababa de decirle el príncipe, Sakura echó un trago del fuerte licor con excesiva premura. Le quemo la garganta, dejándola sin aliento, pero no iba a permitir que él lo notara y se tragó el líquido, aunque el esfuerzo hizo que afluyeran lágrimas a sus ojos. Un destello de diversión asomó brevemente al rostro de Sasuke. Bebió de su vaso y se sentó al pie de la cama.

-Coñac e ira, la perfecta combinación para desterrar malos...

La cadena que Sakura llevaba al cuello había recobrado su posición original. El frasquito de perfume caía ahora entre sus pechos. Cuando Sakura se echó hacia atrás al acercarse el príncipe, el frasco se balanceó reflejando la luz en su superficie de intrincada decoración, llamando la atención de Sasuke, que se inclinó. El roce de sus dedos era cálido cuando cogió el frasquito y lo estudió. Después alzo la mirada.

-Bébase el coñac -ordenó-, y luego dígame donde esta ella.

-No... No sé a qué se refiere. -No era la ardiente intensidad del coñac lo que hacía vacilar a Sakura, sino la amenaza que vio en la expresión de Sasuke.

-No se moleste en mentir. Si no fuera porque me resulta increíble creer que Itachi fuera lo bastante estúpido como para tener una amante virgen, la acusaría de su muerte una vez más, pero es imposible. Por lo tanto, y dado que esta cosa que cuelga de su cuello lleva el sello de mi hermano, sus iniciales en una de esas chucherías que a él le gustaba regalar por los favores recibidos, no puede usted negarme que ha visto a Claire de Buys. Así que se lo pregunto una vez más y solo una. ¿Dónde está?

-Y si no se lo digo, ¿qué hará? –Sakura alzó el mentón en un gesto de desafío que era imprudente, lo sabía, pero que no pudo evitar.

El príncipe soltó el frasquito de perfume, dejando que golpeara suavemente el pecho de Sakura.

-Veo que la ira como reconstituyente ha sido un error. No obstante, sería una estupidez que, en este momento de valor, creyera que no tiene nada que temer.

Sakura bajó los ojos e hizo girar el vaso de coñac que sostenía, haciendo que el licor cubriera los lados con una película iridiscente.

-Aunque hubiera visto a Claire, aunque supiera donde está en este momento, como podría decírselo? Sería una traición a un miembro de la única familia que tengo, sería lo mismo que poner a mi hermana en sus... manos.

-Sus escrúpulos resultan encantadores, pero ¿ha pensado en lo que seguramente le van a costar?

La mirada de Sakura era clara y directa al encararse con el príncipe.

-¿Qué podrían costarme?

-Piénselo -replicó él, ladeando la cabeza-. La casa de su tía estaba tranquila cuando he entrado en ella y no se ha dado voz de alarma cuando la hemos abandonado. Lo más probable es que su ausencia no se haya descubierto, en cuyo caso, si regresa por la mañana será como si este incidente no hubiera ocurrido. Su reputación seguirá sin tacha. No habrá rumores malévolos que arruinen su futuro. Pero si yo la llevara a su casa a plena luz del día, sentada sobre mi silla para que la vieran bien todos sus vecinos y los criados de su tía, ¿cuál sería el resultado?

No hacía falta reflexionar. La historia correría de boca en boca. Las mujeres de más edad de la comunidad, árbitros de conducta, le retirarían el saludo. Los padres de sus amigas les ordenarían que la evitaran, si bien, de hecho, ellas mismas lo harían por propia iniciativa por miedo a que les salpicara el mismo lodo. Los jóvenes caballeros dejarían de visitarla, salvo de noche para silbar y gritar bajo su ventana. Más le valdría resignarse a vivir recluida como solterona, o bien, cuando la soledad le resultara insoportable, a ser una fulana cualquiera del pueblo.

-Una perspectiva desalentadora -murmuró el príncipe, con la mirada fija aún en Sakura.

-Usted no podría ser tan... insensible.

-Su esperanza es una falacia. Puedo serlo y sería cosas perores por hallar a la asesina de mi hermano.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia el fuego. -Si es así como ha de ser, yo no puedo evitarlo. Haga lo que deba.

-No creo que se dé cuenta realmente de lo que acaba de aceptar con tanto estoicismo -le dijo Sasuke con tono áspero-. ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar si Claire merece ese sacrificio?

-No creo que lo haga por ella, sino por mi propio honor.

-Así que sabe dónde está, y se atreve a quedarse sentada ahí, toda mojigatería, negándose a decírmelo. ¿Tiene usted idea, mi querida Sakura, de lo cerca que esta de ser golpeada?

Las palabras surgieron de sus labios con dureza. Las marcas de las uñas de Sakura sobresalían en el rostro del Sasuke, lívidas de sangre coagulada. La alumbrante luz de sus ojos era helada cuando se inclinó hacia ella, que recibió su mirada con desprecio.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en recurrir a eso.

-No hace falta que se lo pregunte más.

-¿Espera que me humille ante usted y le suplique que no me haga daño? Tengo buenas razones para pensar que sería inútil. Como ve, le ha fallado la táctica. Una persona amenazada teme lo que no sabe. Dado que me ha sometido ya al peor abuso que se puede cometer con una mujer, no conseguirá que tiemble de miedo por lo que pueda hacerme después.

¿Era el coñac que había bebido lo que le daba el valor para hablar así? No lo sabía, sin embargo, lo hizo desafiante y sin esfuerzo, como un eco de las osadas palabras del príncipe. Sasuke apuró su vaso de coñac y lo dejó sobre la mesita antes de colocar una mano a cada lado de Sakura y apoyar su peso en ellas.

-Si cree que lo que le he hecho es lo peor que puede sufrir, permítame asegurarle que está equivocada. No ha sido ni la décima parte de lo que puedo infligirle si lo deseo. Es usted mi prisionera. No se interpondrá nadie, haga lo que haga con usted. Si sigue mostrándose tozuda, la mantendré aquí en prolongado tormento el tiempo que haga falta para arrancarle la respuesta que quiero.

-Mi tía me echará de menos por la mañana. Dará la voz de alarma.

-Tal vez, pero me pregunto si mencionará que está usted conmigo. Si lo hiciera, daría pie a muchas preguntas incomodas, no cree? Tales como el motivo por el que yo pudiera querer secuestrarla. No, no creo que nos molesten por el momento.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, incapaz de rebatir sus argumentos. -No servirá de nada -dijo, con ojos llameantes.

El príncipe levantó una mano para coger un rizo de Sakura y dejarlo caer por encima del hombro para que colgara reluciente sobre su pecho.

-Oh, yo creo que si. En realidad ya me ha ayudado, puesto que ahora sabemos que Claire esta en algún lugar cercano. Estoy convencido de que nos será de gran ayuda si le damos tiempo para pensar. Mientras tanto, yo disfrutaré de su... estimulante compañía.

-¡Se cansará antes de veinticuatro horas!

-Es posible, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. -Sus dedos buscaron una vez más el frasquito que colgaba entre los pechos de Sakura-. En este momento el aroma de esta unión bastarda entre el arte de la orfebrería y del perfume me ofende. Está muy bien para Claire, pero no es en absoluto apropiado para usted.

El príncipe halló el cierre con movimientos diestros, soltó la cadena y se la quitó. Luego le cogió el vaso de coñac y lo depositó sobre la mesita, donde también puso la cadena de oro, dejando que el frasquito golpeara la superficie pulimentada.

El príncipe se volvió entonces hacia Sakura y deslizó la mano por su espalda para atraerla hacia sí, cruzada sobre su regazo. La protesta se extinguió en labios de Sakura cuando Sasuke los cerró con el deseo lento y abrasador que iba creciendo en él. Sakura se quedó rígida. ¿Qué sentido tenía luchar contra él? ¿Qué podía defender ya? Sin embargo, no vería placer, ningún signo externo de la agitación que causaba en ella. Que empezara pronto a aburrirse, pues, costara lo que costara, fuera cual fuera el resultado, escaparía.

E hiciera lo que hiciese, no conseguiría saber nada de ella.

.

Nada.

* * *

Ahora sip, el último antes de que no sepan nada de mi en dos meses...jaja dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

HOOOOLLIIISS!

Pues aquí de regreso con el siguiente capi. Perdón por no poder contestar los reviews pero estoy de contrabando. Literal. Estoy en equipo haciendo "tarea"...pero ellos no saben que de hecho estoy haciendo esto MUAJAJAJA...así que shhhhh.

Prometo contestarles sus reviews después, pero recuerden que esta historia no es mía, sólo me gustó y quise compartirla.

Y por cierto, había dicho que no iba a volver en mucho tiempo en el capi anterior, pero es que a mi maestra de prácticas le picó un mosquito de la bondad y no nos dejó tarea YUPIIII

No los entretengo, que disfruten su fin de semana!

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE JENNIFER BLAKE: "INTRIGA Y SEDUCCIÓN"._**

.

.

* * *

El frío aire transportaba aroma a café. Su invitación hizo que Sakura se despertara. En sus ojos brillaba el día y en sus miembros sentía una pesadez como si hubiera dormido profundamente durante largas horas. Estaba caliente y cómoda, y le pareció una pena moverse, pero no podía quedarse allí para siempre. Emitió un hondo suspiro, sonrió, se desperezó, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y moviendo los dedos de los pies.

Sofocó un grito y volvió a encogerse cuando tocó la cálida dureza de otro cuerpo. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre ella como un cataclismo. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y vio los ojos negros del príncipe fijos en ella. Estaba tumbado a su lado y la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa que apenas era menor que la suya.

-Le deseo buenos días -dijo, y una fría máscara pareció descender sobre su rostro, una máscara estropeada por las marcas que habían dejado las uñas de Sakura.

No era un sueño que la hubieran secuestrado de madrugada, sino una pesadilla que la luz del día no hacía más soportable.

-Buenos días -musitó Sakura.

-Oh, en realidad es bastante tarde, pasado el mediodía, diría yo, y me temo que ahora su ruina ya es completa.

-Que... que amable por su parte recordármelo. Estoy segura que de lo contrario no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Se siente mordaz, ¿eh? Bien. Cualquier síntoma de desmayo exigiría drásticas medidas de prevención.

-¿Amenazas antes de desayunar? Su conversación es algo limitada, ¿no?

El príncipe sonrió repentinamente y la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugo en finos pliegues.

-Una queja muy justa. Le pondré remedio. ¿Me permite dirigir su atención hacia la bandeja que tiene al lado, y pedirle que me sirva?

Sakura frunció el entrecejo levemente, recelando de aquella sorprendente afabilidad, pero volvió la cabeza y vio una mesita para el desayuno cerca del borde de la cama, sin duda colocada allí por el sigiloso Sarus. Sobre ella había una cafetera de plata, de _cuyo _pitorro brotaba una nube de vapor, una jarra con leche caliente, varios botes-de plata y cristal y un cestillo de crujientes y fragantes croissant cubiertos por una gruesa servilleta de hilo. Sakura se incorporó y, al deslizarse la sabana y dejar al descubierto sus senos, la aferró conteniendo un grito de sorpresa. La intimidad de aquella situación en la que se había despertado fue como una bofetada. Se hallaba desnuda en la cama de un extraño, que aguardaba tranquilamente a que ella le sirviera su café con leche.

No parecía tener más alternativa que acceder a su petición, aunque se sintiera ridícula mientras servía el café en una taza de porcelana, le añadía la leche y se la tendía al hombre que tenía al lado con la elegancia deliberada de una señora que sirviera el té a sus invitados.

Pero aún se sintió más frustrada al darse cuenta de que estaba hambrienta y se comía sin recato alguno dos de las esponjosas pastas.

Cuando cogía un tercer croissant, le parecó que el Príncipe le lanzaba una escueta mirada aprobatoria, pero no podía asegurarlo, puesto que había evitado mirar en esa dirección durante el desayuno informal. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, cuanto más se convencía de que la observaba, más difícil le resultaba tragar. Casi se sintió aliviada cuando él le paso su taza para que se la volviera a llenar.

El príncipe recibió la taza llena y pidió otro croissant, generosamente untado de mantequilla y confitura de higos.

-Se me ocurre que la he subestimado, a usted y, posiblemente, a Claire.

-¿Por qué?

-Anoche dos mujeres abandonaron la casa de su tía según Leopold. Acostumbrado a pensar en las mujeres europeas, que no ponen un pie fuera de su casa sin hacerse acompañar por una doncella o un lacayo que las proteja, mujeres que necesitan escolta incluso para ir al lazareto, saque la conclusión de que una de las dos era Claire y la otra su doncella. Más tarde, cuando la vieron a usted en la carretera, sola, imagine que su sirvienta se había adelantado para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado, o que había huido por el pánico. En cualquier caso, la otra mujer ya no me intereso una vez que la atrape a usted, o mejor a Claire, como creía entonces, lo cual ha sido un error. Pero eso plantea preguntas interesantes. ¿Que se hizo de la otra mujer? Era realmente una doncella? ¿Estaba con usted cuando mis hombres y yo regresamos con Leopold? ¿O quizá esa segunda mujer era Claire? ¿Podría ser que usted la guiara en la oscuridad hasta un refugio para regresar luego a casa por el mismo camino?

El desaliento hizo presa de Sakura. Lo disimulo con una mirada glacial y dijo:

-Supongo que no esperara, alteza, que lo niegue o lo confirme.

-Creo que, dadas las circunstancias -replico el príncipe, frunciendo el entrecejo-, mejor será que me llame Sasuke. Y, no, no lo espero. Aun así, _fortunafavet fortibus._ Sakura.

-Puede que la fortuna favorezca a los audaces, alteza, pero le hará falta algo más para encontrar a una mujer.

-Quizá, pero que pena privar a mis hombres de la persecución.

Al ver que Sakura no respondía, Sasuke se inclinó por encima de ella para dejar la taza sobre la mesita. Sakura se echó hacia atrás cuanto le permitía la cabecera de la cama. El príncipe la miro y acabo sonriendo torvamente.

Puso una mano junto a la cadera de Sakura y el peso de su cuerpo tiro de las sabanas, desnudando sus senos, dejando al descubierto sus deliciosas curvas.

-Le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre de pila, pero aún no lo he oído en sus labios.

-No... no he tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo.

-Creo que pretende mantener la distancia entre nosotros con esa formalidad. No puedo permitirlo. Le ordeno que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

El príncipe inclino la cabeza para acariciar la clavícula de Sakura con los labios y bajar luego hacia el canal entre sus dos senos cónicos y perfectos.

-En realidad -protesto Sakura con voz entrecortada-, ,que puede importarle como le llame?

-Estoy acostumbrado a que se haga mi voluntad y no tolerare otra cosa.

Al notar la cálida respiración de Sasuke en la parte más sensitiva de su seno, Sakura levanto la mano hacia su cabeza y hundió los dedos en las suaves ondas de los cabellos del príncipe, que aferró.

-¡Entonces es un niño mimado!

-¿Intenta frustrarme por el bien de mi alma o solo por resentimiento? – Sasuke no dio muestras de notar el tirón en los cabellos. Sus cálidos labios atormentaban los nervios de Sakura, mientras con la otra mano bajaba aún más la sabana. Luego deslizo la mano por la esbelta cintura y el contorno seductor de la cadera. En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Sakura emitió un profundo suspiro.

-Alguien... alguien llama a la puerta.

-Es Sarus -dijo el, sin prestar atención ni detenerse.

Volvieron a llamar.

-Por favor, por favor, Sasuke.

El príncipe alzo la cabeza, tapo a Sakura con la sabana y se retiró a su lado de la cama con una irónica mueca de decepción.

-Este hombre -comento, con tono divertido pero sombrío- está bien enseñado.

Sarus introdujo una bañera de cobre en la habitación y el agua con que llenarla. Que el baño era un ritual diario parecía evidente, puesto que Sakura no había oído que el príncipe lo ordenara ni creyera oportuno comentarlo.

A pesar de que también Sakura gustaba de bañarse, aquella pulcritud en una persona fue una novedad que desvió su atención del propio Sasuke, quien, prescindiendo de la bata de terciopelo marrón con solapas de raso dorado que Sarus había traído para él, salto fuera de la cama y se metió en la bañera.

El príncipe se bañó como hacia todo lo demás, con rápida eficiencia y economía de movimientos. El frío que persistía en la habitación a pesar del fuego que había encendido Sarus no parecía afectarle lo más mínimo mientras se enjabonaba y se aclaraba con el agua caliente, que despedía nubecillas de vapor.

Finalmente salió de la bañera y dejo que el criado le vistiera con un uniforme limpio de deslumbrante blancura, aunque no tan formal ni magnifico como el de la noche anterior. Sarus le ayudo a ponerse las botas pulimentadas, le tendió unos guantes limpios y le paso un cepillo por la cabeza. Durante todo este proceso, Sasuke miro a Sakura en más de una ocasión, disfrutando con su desconcierto. Ella se dijo que estaba representando el papel de príncipe acentuando el regio desvalimiento habitual, a juzgar por el modo en que vacilo Sarus antes de acercarse a él con la espada y abrochársela a la estrecha cintura.

No obstante, su aire divertido se desvaneció cuando estuvo vestido. Dio órdenes a Sarus de cambiar el agua para que se bañara mademoiselle y concluyo con estas palabras:

-Atiéndela en cuanto sea necesario, salvo en proporcionarle los medios para que abandone esta casa. Kakashi se quedara de guardia.

Sabedora de que esta última información iba dirigida a ella, Sakura pregunto:

-¿Y quién es Kakashi?

-El más viejo y, por lo tanto, el más digno de confianza de todos mis hombres para este caso.

El príncipe irradiaba un buen humor exagerado. Casi frenético. Resplandeciente en su uniforme blanco aguardo la respuesta de Sakura.

-Tendré que poner a prueba sus nervios _–_Sakura, consiguiendo sonreír.

-No se lo aconsejo -dijo el, acercándose con sus ágiles zancadas-. No es tan viejo.

Con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, inclino como si fuera a besarla. Sakura se echó hacia atrás. El príncipe la cogió por el mentón y el obligo a acercar sus labios -Esa es una costumbre de la que tendré que curarla cuando vuelva - susurro.

-Tal vez no esté aquí -dijo ella, levantando el mentón con más valor del que sentía.

El príncipe se irguió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando Sarus la abrió, Sasuke se volvió y dijo:

-Estará.

Sakura aguardo a que el criado cerrara la puerta y la dejara sola, y luego hasta que se extinguieron los pasos de Sasuke en la escalera. Miro a su alrededor en busca de sus ropas, pero no las encontró. Recordó entonces que el criado llevaba un bulto blanco en la mano. ¿Por qué se las había llevado? ¿Para impedirle tal vez que se marchara? Pero no, no había oído que le ordenaran nada parecido y Sarus no lo hubiera hecho por iniciativa propia. Quizá había pensado que eran trapos, nada más natural. Tendría que preguntárselo cuando surgiera la oportunidad.

Sakura miro con aire especulativo la bata del príncipe a los pies de la cama, pero desecho la idea. No replicaría a los abusos del príncipe usando su ropa. Se enrollo la sabana alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa y aparto los cortinajes para mirar.

Debajo de la ventana, los caballos atados a postes de hierro forjado pateaban el suelo y su pelo relucía al sol. Unas voces profundas llamaron, interrumpiendo súbitamente unas risas masculinas. En algún lugar sonó un portazo y luego, en medio de un blanco resplandor, el príncipe y sus hombres salieron de la casa. Montaron a caballo con experta soltura y controlaron a las nerviosas bestias con las riendas y los fuertes muslos. Sasuke alzo la mano cabeza provocando reflejos de luz en sus cabellos, y salieron al galope con un amortiguado ruido de cascos, para desaparecer por el sendero boscoso.

Sakura permaneció durante largo rato con la frente apretada contra el cristal mirando al vacío. La dominaba un sentimiento de incredulidad. Sola por fin, sin la tensión por la presencia de Sasuke, la irrealidad de lo que había ocurrido se volvió aún más patente. Tales cosas no ocurrían, al menos a jovencitas inocentes y de cierta categoría social como ella. Le parecía casi como si ella tuviera en cierto modo la culpa y, sin embargo, no se le ocurría de qué otra forma podría haber actuado.

Se preguntó si habrían descubierto su ausencia; qué pensaría su tía. ¿Habría dejado el príncipe alguna, huella de su paso por la casa? No parecía probable; habían dejado abierta la puerta de atrás para cuando ella volviera y Sasuke no había tenido necesidad de forzarla. Pensarían que no había regresado.

¿Consideraría su tía la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado en el convento a pasar la noche? Conociendo a la madre Therese su preocupación por su bienestar de Sakura, era una posibilidad que no escaparía a tía Berthe.

En ese caso no retrasaría el momento de dar la alarma. Sakura no quería pensar en lo sugerido por Sasuke: que madame de Buys no daría la alarma en ningún momento.

Al oír un suave golpe en la puerta, Sakura dio u respingo y giro en redondo.

Rápidamente volvió a la cama y se metió bajo la colcha antes de decir:

_-Entrez._

Era Sarus con agua limpia y caliente para el baño. Se inclinó antes de entrar y dejar en el suelo los cubos, que llevaba. Con aparente soltura cogió la bañera de cobre y la ladeo para verter el agua fría y espumosa de baño del príncipe en los cubos vacíos. Luego la colocó más cerca del fuego, que crepitaba ahora con fuerza, volvió a llenar y se marchó para volver enseguida con un biombo que coloco cuidadosamente para evitar las corrientes de frio. Dejo una toalla y una pastilla de jabón perfumado junto a la bañera y luego inclino su cuerpo achaparrado una vez más, recogió los cubos de agua fría y abandono el dormitorio.

Sakura no esperaba tales atenciones, no recordaban en nada a una prisión. Fue maravilloso sumergirse en el agua caliente. Tenía un moretón en las costillas, por donde la había recogido Sasuke para subirla a una silla, y la parte exterior de los labios un poco escocida. En las blancas muñecas recorridas por venas azuladas había manchas de color azul y púrpura, y también sentía cierto escozor entre los muslos, que le recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche. No se sentía diferente. Aunque sin duda su carácter adolecía de un defecto, aquella mañana no sentía impulso alguno hacia gestos vanos, tales como la autodestrucción. Sabía que tal vez se repitiera de lo ocurrido y la idea no era agradable, pero tampoco era motivo de desesperación. Odiaba al hombre que la había llevado hasta allí y le había impuesto su voluntad. Le gustaría verlo arrastrado por el polvo y descuartizado, y sus trozos colgados del patíbulo.

Pero parecía tan poco probable que así fuera que no valía la pena exasperarse por ello. ¿De qué le serviría patalear y gritar? Entregándose a un ataque de ira, yendo de un lado a otro gritando desafiante solo conseguiría malgastar energías.

¿Qué le quedaba, pues? Quizá habría algún modo de alcanzar la venganza mediante la astucia. Sin embargo, el príncipe era tan formidable, tan imperturbable, que habría de proceder con sumo cuidado. En cualquier caso, su preocupación inmediata era la defensa. Debía recobrar sus fuerzas para resistir los ataques contra su voluntad y su amor propio.

Al parecer, su mejor baza en aquel empeño seria su ingenio.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría la paciencia del príncipe?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en recurrir a la fuerza física para convencerla de que le dijera lo que quería saber?

No lo había hecho durante la noche, pero Sakura no podía esperar que se contuviera mucho más. Y aunque consiguiera mantener su negativa a pesar de semejante prueba, que? ¿Habría de quedarse allí indefinidamente? ¿Se convertiría en la querida de Sasuke con las consiguientes obligaciones nocturnas?

Esta perspectiva resultaba aterradora, pero la idea de volver a casa no era mucho mejor. La imagen presentada por Sasuke era sin duda de lo más exacta.

Pero no se le permitiría regresar a casa de su tía a menos que hallaran a Claire. Si lo conseguían, ¿qué haría Sasuke? ¿La llevaría allí también a ella? Para hacerla hablar, ¿emplearía con Claire los mismos métodos? Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Dudaba de que tuviera más éxito con Claire.

¿Qué podía saber su prima de la muerte de Itachi aparte de lo que le había contado a ella? Le resultaba increíble pensar que hubiera podido tener otro papel que el de mera espectadora. Sasuke parecía pensar que Claire había seducido a Itachi, distrayéndole y provocando su muerte. Era imposible, de eso estaba segura. Aunque veinticuatro horas antes ni siquiera creía posible que Claire fuera la amante de Itachi.

Uno de los elementos más confusos en su línea de razonamiento era el miedo de Claire. Si su presencia en el momento del asesinato se debía a una mera casualidad, porque había huido precipitadamente? ¿Por qué no había acudido a las autoridades, poniéndose a su disposición para ayudarles a encontrar al asesino del hombre al que afirmaba amar? No hubiera sido agradable semejante notoriedad y se hubieran levantado ciertas sospechas, pero no podría haber sido tan angustioso como la existencia acosada de las últimas semanas.

Desde ese punto de vista, no parecía excesivo que Sasuke quisiera hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no se mostraba más razonable su prima? Tal vez cuando Claire se enterara de que Sakura no había vuelto a casa, recordaría al centinela de la carretera y deduciría quien la mantenía cautiva y por qué.

En ese caso, ese presentaría voluntariamente para darle al Príncipe la información que tuviera.

Sakura no podía albergar esa esperanza, recordando la última vez que había visto a Claire, llena de miedo y de egoísmo irreflexivo.

Cabía una última posibilidad. ¿Y si el miedo de Claire y la determinación de Sasuke procedían de una misma fuente, de que la información que tenía Claire podía implicar al Príncipe en la muerte de su hermano?

Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea durante largo rato antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver su atención hacia lo más inmediato. Se enjabono con cuidado, se aclaró con el agua caliente y perfumada, tomándose su tiempo en este ritual, porqueno tenía nada más en que ocuparse. Miro en derredor, las paredes cubiertas de tapices, las colgaduras de la cama, hermosas aunque desvaídas, los suelos de madera de ciprés y sus alfombras. Sin duda aquel alojamiento convenía mucho más al Príncipe y sus hombres que la mansión de la Chaise, a pesar de su falta de magnificencia. De no haber estado disponible, su propio destino habría sido quizá menos dramático.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, salió de la bañera y se secó con la toalla de hilo. Con rostro sombrío se envolvió de nuevo en la sabana y metió la punta por entre sus senos. Se aproximó al lavabo y cogió un peine de sólida plata para desenmarañar un poco la cabellera rosada. ¿Había estado escuchando Sarus para determinar el momento en que Sakura acababa de bañarse, o era una coincidencia que volviera en ese preciso instante? No había manera de saberlo. El hombre traía el vestido y la ropa interior de Sakura doblados sobre el brazo, además de una túnica Manta y recién planchada parecida a la que llevaba el. Inclino la cabeza.

-Me temo, mademoiselle, que no se han podido recomponer sus ropas totalmente. He pensado que, para cubrir los danos, si mademoiselle me permite...

Con su acostumbrado comportamiento impersonal, mostró a Sakura primero el vestido y la ropa interior y luego la túnica. Mientras, la observaba atentamente con sus ojos oscuros, manteniéndose siempre entre la puerta y Sakura.

La túnica era una especie de blusón que se ponía por la cabeza y tenía bolsillos en el pecho, uno de ellos con una corona bordada en raso, y un fajín de seda trenzada de color azul celeste. Sarus pretendía que se lo pusiera encima del vestido, lo que efectivamente ocultaría los rotos, toscamente zurcidos, de la frágil muselina.

Cuando el hombre se daba la vuelta para irse, Sakura volvió a tenderle el blusón.

-No podría ponérmelo.

-¿No es lo bastante... bonito y elegante? -inquirió Sarus con una mirada de preocupación-. Poca cosa puedo ofrecerle aquí, donde solo hay hombres.

-No quisiera privarle de él.

-Eso no importa-dijo el, tranquilizándose-. Cójalo, mademoiselle, y tal vez cuando se haya vestido baje usted las escaleras para que yo pueda arreglar la habitación antes de que regrese el príncipe.

Su tono era respetuoso pero firme. Sus maneras eran tan despóticas como las de su amo. Lo que más molestaba a Sakura era que la sugerencia del criado se correspondía exactamente con lo que ella quería hacer.

El blusón no era tan malo. De hecho se parecía un poco a las esclavinas, llamadas cosacas, que habían sido _el _último grito de la moda el año anterior.

Las mangas _le _estaban largas, pero se arremango hasta los codos. Con el fajín anudado a su breve cintura de avispa, en lugar de la habitual cinta más alta, bajo el busto, tenía un atractivo aire de campesina. Contribuía a crear este efecto su cabellera casi rojiza, que caía cual cortina reluciente sobre sus hombros, y sus mejillas, arreboladas por el calor del baño. Había perdido las horquillas durante la huida, de modo que no podría recogerse los cabellos.

Busco los zapatos, encontró uno entre la ropa 'de la cama y luego el otro, no lejos de allí. Se los puso y se acercó a la mesita que había junto a la cama. Allí estaba la cadena con el frasquito que le había regalado Claire, reflejando la luz matinal. Lo cogió y luego lo dejo otra vez sobre la mesita. Sasuke tenía razón; el aroma a lirios del valle no le sentaba bien y, en realidad, el frasquito era demasiado pesado y recargado para su gusto. Al mirarlo concibió una vaga sospecha. Pero no, Claire no podía saber que Sasuke raptaría a Sakura, ni tampoco desear que la tomaran por Claire; eso era imposible. Y si lo había pensado, si esa idea había pasado por la mente de Claire, era solo por error. Abandono pues la cadena con el frasquito en reluciente montón y salió de la habitación.

La casa, de estilo georgiano, tenía el piso superior dividido en dos por un amplio pasillo. Sakura no pudo resistirse a realizar un pequeño reconocimiento y recorrió el pasillo de alfombrado persa. A ambos lados se abrían puertas que daban a habitaciones similares a la suya, seis en total. Al final había un corto tramo de estrechos escalones de madera que utilizaban los criados.

Temiendo encontrarse con Sarus, marcho en la dirección opuesta. La gran escalinata principal abría sus amplios brazos. Sakura se detuvo antes de empezar a bajar con cautela. Al llegar al pie, miro en torno y no vio a nadie. En la enorme chimenea del fondo de la gran sala ardía un fuego humeante y había una pistola repujada en plata desmontada sobre la mesa, como si alguien la estuviera limpiando. La puerta principal estaba abierta y más allí vio el sendero que conducía a la mansión de la Chaise, dando un rodeo por el bosque. Monsieur de la Chaise se escandalizaría al descubrir que Sakura era retenida en su finca contra su voluntad. Sin duda la ayudaría, solo tenía que llegar hasta él.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, oyó unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban desde la parte posterior de la casa. Un hombre apareció en el vano de una puerta que había al otro lado de las escaleras. Llevaba una jarra en una mano y un bocadillo de queso en la otra. Era el veterano tuerto de cabellos grises, Kakashi.

-Así que ya se ha levantado, preciosa mía -dijo con voz estentórea que resonó por toda la sala. Alzo la jarra en dirección a Sakura.

-¿Quiere tomar un trago y un bocado para resistir hasta la cena?

-No, gracias.

-Venga, siéntese. Hábleme mientras como. Comer solo es triste.

-No seré muy buena compañía -dijo Sakura con voz incolora.

-Mirarla a usted después de ver a los patanes sin afeitar que se han ido será un cambio tan agradable que no necesitara decir nada si así lo prefiere. Venga. Siéntese.

No había nada en los modales de Kakashi que indicara que era el guardián de Sakura; sin embargo esta tenía la sensación de que había comprendido perfectamente su pensamiento, parada allí entre las escaleras y la puerta abierta.

Dado que no podía retirarse al dormitorio por el momento, Sakura no hallo nada mejor que aceptar la brusca invitación.

-Aja, eso está mejor.

Entonces Kakashi se presentó, enumerando sus nombres y títulos con acento áspero y gutural y añadiendo varios términos de servicio y de rangos de la mitad de los ejércitos de Europa. Echo un gran trago del líquido con aroma a alcohol que contenía la jarra y siguió hablando.

-Hace diez años que estoy con Sasuke, desde que llegó a la mayoría de edad. Le he visto detener una bala de mosquete con las manos desnudas, lanzar su caballo por una cuesta empinada a causa de una apuesta, recorrer las calles adoquinadas de la capital de Rutenia bajo la lluvia y en la oscuridad, arrebatar a una famosa actriz del escenario con un cable de plata para subirla hasta su palco durante su último saludo después de la función, y batirse en duelo de estiletes con un rey gitano por los favores de una Bata salvaje, pero nunca le he visto tan resuelto a hacer algo como lo vi anoche a cogerla a usted.

-Me halaga... o más bien, al príncipe Sasuke –dijo Sakura con frialdad.

-No -replico el sencillamente-. Cuando Sasuke ha bajado hace un rato, ha dicho que usted no era la que buscaba. ¡Vaya pifia!, con la que sus guardias disfrutaremos a su costa durante muchos días. El no suele cometer errores.

Sakura golpeo la mesa con los puños.

-Yo no encuentro nada cómico en mi situación.

-No lo dudo, _meine liebe, _sabiendo lo furioso que estaba. Lo sentíamos por usted de todas maneras, pero si hubiéramos sabido que era usted... doncella, habríamos...

-¿También les ha contado eso? -Su voz sonaba tensa.

-Ah, no. Nuestro príncipe no habla mucho, pero estaba claro por lo que no dijo y por las minuciosas instrucciones que me dio con respecto a mi conducta.

-Comprendo. Es... es una pena que tenga que quedarse aquí en un día tan espléndido para vigilarme.

-En un servicio como cualquier otro. ¿Está segura de que no quiere nada? ¿Una taza de chocolate, quizás? ¿Un vaso de vino?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y miro la mesa de roble oscuro ennegrecido por los años. Estaba llena de marcas y había lugares en los bordes en los cuales al parecer comensales ociosos se habían entretenido cortando la madera con un cuchillo entre plato y plato. Sakura alargo una mano y siguió con el dedo una de las innumerables huellas circulares que jarras o vasos habían dejado en la superficie.

-¿Tiene usted idea de cuando tiempo han de permanecer aquí? - pregunto por fin Sakura.

-Todo el que sea necesario. –Kakashi la miro con su único ojo sano, entornado bajo las pobladas cejas -¿Le preocupa lo que le pueda pasar cuando nos vayamos? No tiene por qué. Sasuke la recompensara muy bien.

-Que dechado de virtudes -dijo Sakura, riéndose a su pesar.

-¿No me cree? Le juro que ahora que se ha interpuesto en su Camino, no la abandonara.

-Si cree que deseo un lugar entre su equipaje, está usted muy equivocado. -EI dedo que trazaba el círculo tembló y Sakura cerro la mano.

-¿Le tiene miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Kakashi la miro fijamente como si rumiara alguna idea.

-Yo sí, algunas veces cuando ha bebido mucho. Usted es una mujer, ligera de peso y débil de fuerzas, así que tiene motivos.

-Que amable de su parte tranquilizarme de ese modo.

Kakashi le sonrió v dio una dentellada a su bocadillo de queso antes de volver a sumergirse en la jarra. Trago y se limpió la boca con una mano.

-Ese es el espíritu que ha de mantener. A Sasuke ha de devolverle cada palabra cortante con otra. Eso le hará pensar, lo distraerá, que es lo que necesita estos días.

-¿Ahora resulta que he de entretenerlo también? ¿Y sin duda estaría bien que bailara con él?

Kakashi volvió a mirarla con aire reconcentrado, ligeramente ladeada la cabeza.

-Bromea, pero si pudiera apartar su mente durante un tiempo de ese asunto que lo atormenta, se ganaría la gratitud de todos los hombres de su escolta.

-Y ese es mi único objetivo en la vida, claro está.

-Es usted tan mala como Sasuke -gruño Kakashi. Arrojo el ultimo pedazo de pan sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla en cuyo brazo descanso la jarra- Tal vez no le costaría tanto comprenderlo si conociera parte de su historia.

A estas palabras siguió un discurso inconexo con muchas digresiones y no pocos comentarios picantes.

Sasuke, segundo hijo del sexto rey de Rutenia, había provocado la muerte de su madre en el parto. Había sido un niño enfermizo, nervioso e irritable, abandonado en manos de niñeras, mientras su padre se ocupaba personalmente de la educación de su saludable primogénito y presunto heredero del trono. Todo un batallón de profesores, cada uno de ellos una autoridad en su campo, se había hecho cargo de la educación de Itachi desde su infancia.

A Sasuke lo habían puesto bajo la tutela de un erudito veneciano de grandes excentricidades, entre las que se contaba su inclinación al ascetismo y a la poesía, y su pasión por la ciencia. Las lecciones las daba al aire libre. Impuso a Sasuke un régimen de ejercicio y comidas simples y frescas, además de una dieta rica en ideas. El débil niño se hizo fuerte, astuto e inteligente. Pero aunque podía igualar a su hermano en cualquier debate y derrotarle en cinco competiciones atléticas de cada seis, su padre, el rey, no llego a apreciar la gracia y la facilidad con que lo hacía. Siendo Itachi su preferido y deseando que saliera siempre victorioso, el rey no quería creer que Sasuke pudiera vencer a su hermano mayor sin hacer trampas.

Itachi no le guardaba rencor. Los dos hermanos estuvieron muy unidos hasta que se hicieron hombres y cada uno tuvo su propia vida. A Sasuke lo excluyeron de la mayor parte de la vida social de la corte y, con ello, de todas sus responsabilidades, de modo que se asoció con gitanos y otros de su ralea, y se acostumbró a luchar por causas que no eran propias a modo de escape para su energía reprimida. Así, se había lanzado a recorrer Europa con su escolta escogida, luchando y buscando pendencia. Había visitado a su abuelo ruso, cuyo escudo de armas ostentaba la cabeza de lobo y que sentía predilección por el más indomable de los príncipes de Rutenia. A Itachi lo veía de vez en cuando en Paris, Venecia o Roma, pero rara vez había vuelto a Rutenia.

Unas semanas antes de la muerte de su hermano, Sasuke había oído rumores inquietantes. Había quienes deseaban cambiar el orden de sucesión de Rutenia, que deseaban ver muertos al rey y a su hijo primogénito y estaban dispuestos a pagar bien por ello.

Sasuke regreso a su país natal, pero no consiguió descubrir nada. Todo parecía normal, solo había cambiado una cosa: Itachi tenía una hermosa querida norteamericana, una mujer adecuada como princesa por su familia y su belleza, excepto por su carácter, o al menos esa era la opinión de Kakashi. Itachi realizaba sus habituales apariciones en la ópera, en las fiestas y en las cacerías, atendía a su padre y, tras un tiempo, repudio a la pelirroja como si estuviera cansado de la novedad, y siguió con su vida de siempre.

Entonces se había producido el suceso. Se halló a Itachi muerto. Cuando le llevaron la noticia al rey, este sufrió un ataque. No era el primero, había tenido otro la primavera anterior, pero fue lo bastante grave como para que se temiera por su vida durante varias horas. Luego Sasuke había abandonado el palacio después de que su padre le culpara de la muerte de su hermano desde su lecho por un estúpido rumor, y fue atacado por bandoleros. De no ser por su pericia como espadachín, también él hubiera perecido. Sakura estudio el rostro lleno de cicatrices del hombre que se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Sugiere usted que había conexión entre uno y otro hecho?

-Al principio no lo pareció. Más tarde, cuando se produjo el segundo atentado, un cuchillo lanzado desde una oscura callejuela cuando Sasuke acudía a la antigua morada de mademoiselle de Buys, empezó a pensarse en esa posibilidad. Cuando se rompió la cadena que sujetaba un cajón a punto de ser cargado en el Puerto de Le Havre y cayo a escasos centímetros de Sasuke, quedo bien claro.

-Con la muerte de Itachi y la grave enfermedad de su padre, Sasuke se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en el futuro rey.

-Cierto, _meine liebe._

-¿Quién sería entonces el siguiente en la línea de sucesión si mataran a Sasuke?

-Es una pregunta inevitable, ¿verdad? La respuesta es Leopold, su primo, el hijo de la hermana de su padre.

-¿El hombre de cabello oscuro que ahora está con él?

-El mismo. –Kakashi encogió sus fornidos hombros-. Y, sin embargo, fue Leopold quien, al enterarse de los atentados contra la vida de Sasuke, se unió voluntariamente a la _garde de corps. _Fue el quien hablo a Sasuke por todos nosotros, diciendo que no podía negarnos el derecho a ir con él, a defender el honor de nuestro apellido.

La _garde de corps, los _guardaespaldas de Sasuke.

-¿No podría haber sido un truco, una estratagema para eludir las sospechas y al mismo tiempo permanecer lo bastante cerca como para volver a intentarlo?

-Cualquier cosa es posible. El atentado en Le Havre, mientras esperábamos a embarcarnos, confirma esa posibilidad. -Hizo una juiciosa pausa-. Luego vino lo de Nueva Orleáns.

-¿Otro atentado?

-Es difícil saberlo. Uno de los caballos que compramos estuvo a punto de pisotear a Sasuke. Cuando salió de los establos del vendedor parecía un animal nervioso pero de buen corazón. De no ser por la increíble agilidad de Sasuke, ahora estaría muerto. Después el caballo murió. Tal vez le dieran alguna hierba venenosa para hacerle parecer más brioso durante la venta, pero el tratante de caballos juro que no. Fue extraño que el caballo fuera el elegido por Sasuke y no uno de los nuestros.

Sakura, con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba de acuerdo. La amenaza que pendía sobre la vida del príncipe la obligaba a reajustar sus ideas. Dadas las circunstancias, era improbable que Sasuke fuera el causante de la muerte de su hermano. Sakura debía admitir que la idea se había vuelto cada vez más inadecuada desde el momento en que la sugiriera durante el baile.

-Comprendo la necesidad de que el Príncipe interrogue a mi prima con respecto a la muerte de Itachi, pero por que no envió a otro en su busca?

-¿Se refiere a un funcionario de la ley? No habría tenido potestad fuera de Rutenia. Además, no hubiera viajado con la misma resolución y celeridad que nosotros ni, cuando encontrara a mademoiselle de Buys, estaría tan ansioso por arrancarle la verdad sobre la muerte de Itachi. Para Sasuke, la idea de que su hermano se suicidara es tan repugnante como la de que lo asesinaron, es una mancha para el honor de la familia. Pero aún hay una cosa más. Esto es solo una suposición mía, pero creo que algunas veces Sasuke piensa que al alejarse de Rutenia atrae hacia si al perseguido y, por lo tanto, lo aleja de su padre.

-¿Lo atrae hacia si... o lo lleva consigo?

-Justamente, mademoiselle.

El desaliento oscureció los ojos verdes de Sakura.

-Pero entonces está enfrentando su ingenio con el de un asesino, poniendo su fe en su destreza y su buena suerte para esquivar la muerte sin saber cuándo volverá a atacar. ¡Es un riesgo terrible!

-Empieza a conocer a nuestro príncipe. –Kakashi, arrugado el rostro en una ancha sonrisa, deposito la jarra vacía sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

Después charlaron de otras cosas, sentados en un sofá frente al fuego mientras caía aquel día de principios de invierno.

Hasta que llego el débil aroma de la cena que se estaba preparando en la cocina exterior, en la que Sarus, yendo y viniendo, supervisaba a un cocinero negro que les había proporcionado su anfitrión, monsieur de la Chaise. Unas figuras talladas representaban hombres cazando sobre la repisa de la chimenea, un hogar de pizarra, con azulejos alrededor de las aberturas en los que había venados, verracos, conejos y ardillas pintados con colorido naturalista. El sofá era de oscuro roble tallado y tela de crin de color verde jade, rígido, rasposo y muy incómodo.

Kakashi estaba inquieto. A veces miraba a Sakura de reojo, como presa de un desasosiego creciente, como si lamentara el impulso que le había llevado a hacerle confidencias.

Estaban en ese momento del día demasiado claro aún para encender las bujías pero no lo bastante para ver si Sasuke y los otros regresaban. La puerta principal se abrió. El borrón blanco que era el uniforme de Sasuke la atravesó y luego se detuvo. El príncipe se quitó los guantes y los arrojo sobre una mesita, haciéndose cargo de la situación con una rápida mirada.

-¿Detecto un aire de sensibleras confidencias a la luz del crepúsculo? El rojo amapola es el color de la culpabilidad, Kakashi, y de ese terreno de caza lleno de madrigueras de conejos que llamas cara. De haber sabido que ella tendría ese efecto sobre ti, la hubiera dejado con Oswald y Oscar.

-No me ordeno que no hablara con ella -dijo Kakashi, dando a entender muchas cosas.

-Un descuido por mi parte -replico Sasuke con tono cortante -Ha sido culpa mía por confiar en tu discreción.

Los otros hombres se apiñaban detrás de Sasuke con tensa impaciencia y rostros cansados que manifestaban también un Interés divertido. Había uno en particular, el fornido de cabello rubio rojizo, ojos grises y la pequeña cicatriz en la boca, que miro a Sakura unos instantes con una expresión de irónica simpatía.

-Me temo, alteza -dijo Sakura, poniéndose en pie-, que la culpa ha sido mía.

-Me doy perfecta cuenta. -La mirada de Sasuke apenas la rozo y, sin embargo, con ella le transmitía un reproche mordaz por interponerse entre su hombre y el.

-No -intervino Kakashi con voz ronca y un brillo azul pálido en su único ojo-. Ella no ha hecho más que escuchar mi cháchara.

-¿Eres un defensor de las tiernas florecillas, Kakashi? Si, como sospecho, tu intención era tranquilizarla limando los dientes del ogro, acabas de anular ese efecto–Sasuke se encamino a la escalinata, indicando con un ademán que Sakura debía precederle.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Sasuke se despojó de la guerrera, se desabrocho los puños de la camisa y se dirigió al lavabo. Echo agua de la jarra de porcelana en la jofaina y se lavó las manos y la cara para quitarse el polvo de los muchos kilómetros hechos a caballo. Luego, cogiendo la toalla de su soporte, se dio la vuelta con los ojos entornados.

-Era necesario fascinar a Kakashi?

-Curiosa pregunta -replico Sakura, y se acercó a la ventana, desde donde contemplo a los hombres que almohazaban los caballos-. No puedo contestar que sí, porque no es cierto, pero si digo que no, será como admitir que ha quedado fascinado.

-¿He de tomar esa respuesta como una negativa?

-Como mejor le plazca.

-Lo que me place -dijo el, arrojando a un lado la toalla y acercándose a la ventana, donde se apoyó con una mano en el alfeizar y la otra en la caderas- es descubrir por qué estaba usted fisgoneando.

Sakura le lanzo una mirada rápida, incomoda por la cercanía del príncipe y el cálido aroma, mezclado con un claro olor a caballo, que despedía su cuerpo.

-Supongo que incluso usted es capaz de comprender que me será útil saber qué tipo de hombre me mantiene prisionera.

-Para eso hay una sencilla solución, pregúntemelo a mí.

Sakura enarco una ceja.

-Estoy convencida de que me contaría su peculiar versión, ¿pero por qué habría de esperar que le creyera?

-Eso es algo que debería discernir por sí misma. Todos los seres humanos tienen una carga que llevar durante toda su vida. Solo se niegan a llevarla los vagos o los locos.

-Veo que no tiene usted lugar para la confianza. Y, sin embargo, critica la carga que yo he elegido.

-Esa es mi prerrogativa.

Sakura lo estudio largamente con una sonrisa inquisitiva antes de que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa.

-Por lo poco razonable que se muestra, alteza, diríase que la tarde no ha sido fructífera.

-Es la segunda vez que me arroja el título a la cara -dijo Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Sakura - Por lo visto tendré que emplear una mayor firmeza con usted. A partir de ahora, siempre que lo use lo considerare como una invitación. -El sentido de sus palabras quedo bien patente cuando el Príncipe desató con dedos diestros el fajín que llevaba Sakura y lo dejo caer. Ella apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y percibió el calor de su piel a través de la camisa.

-¡No... no puede hacer eso...!

-No debería, lo sé, pero al verla tan inocente y valerosa en su defensa me inclino a pasar por alto el aspecto moral de la cuestión.

-¿Para... para aplastar mis débiles defensas?

-No, no. Para honrarlas.

Sasuke la cogió por los brazos. En sus brillantes ojos de obsidiana tenia una mirada burlona cuando observo el delicado ovalo del rostro de Sakura y vio su boca entreabierta.

Sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su cautiva, Sasuke la beso en los labios.

* * *

¿Un review para continuarla?


	5. Chapter 5

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE JENNIFER BLAKE: "INTRIGA Y SEDUCCIÓN"._**

.

.

* * *

La cena se demoró hasta una hora desacostumbrada en St. Martinville. Las llamas de las bujías de la negra araña de hierro, que colgaba a escasa altura sobre la mesa, agitadas por las corrientes de aire, dejaban los rincones de la sala en la oscuridad y arrojaban sombras danzantes sobre el techo. El fuego de la chimenea era como una cabaña entera de troncos ardiendo. Las llamas esmaltaban de naranja, rojo y azul los rostros de los hombres que se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, resaltando su tensión. Sasuke, de un humor inestable, se hallaba a la cabecera de la mesa con una licorera llena de coñac al lado. A su derecha estaba Sakura, vestida con el blusón y las faldas de muselina, sentada con erguida dignidad. Había sido presentada formalmente a todos los hombres congregados en torno a la mesa: a Leopold, el de los cabellos oscuros y actitud desafiante, sentado a la derecha de Sasuke; al hombre alto y silencioso llamado Meyer que estaba al lado de Leopold; y a Oswald, uno de los gemelos de cabellos castaño claro, ojos de color avellana. Kakashi estaba frente a Oswald. Sakura le había dedicado una breve sonrisa al sentarse. Kakashi había inclinado la cabeza discretamente y guiñado el ojo. Junto a Kakashi, a la derecha de Sakura, se hallaba el otro gemelo, llamado Oscar, un joven más tranquilo y observador que su hermano.

Se habían dado un banquete de sopa de tortuga y dos clases de pescado, seguidos por una pierna de venado asado, bañada en salsa de vino, y pastel de pichón. Los vasos se habían llenado una y otra vez con vino de Málaga y de Burdeos y ahora se pasaban el coñac junto con las frutas escarchadas y sazonadas en licor, el queso, las nueces y un cesto con pequeñas manzanas.

Aunque las señoras francesas de Luisiana no solían retirarse al aparecer los licores en la mesa, Sakura había oído que era costumbre en ciertos países europeos. Intento, por tanto, disculparse y salir, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

Entonces se quedó sentada jugueteando con su vaso de vino y cogiendo uvas, mientras las voces de los hombres se hacían más fuertes y sus gestos más ampulosos, resultado, pensó ella, de la gran tensión provocada por la fatiga.

Su inquieta irritabilidad los movía a beber a menudo de sus copas de coñac. Al final, la historia que contaba Leopold sobre una carrera entre una vaca lechera y un camello se enredó tanto que ni siquiera él supo cómo terminarla.

Oswald se echó hacia atrás poniendo la silla en equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras y apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la mesa.

-Hablando de vacas, he visto algo esta tarde que recordaba a toda una manada camino del establo. Era una monja que conducía a un corro de adolescentes, todas con delantales blancos y largas trenzas. Mientras caminaban, la religiosa hacía sonar una campanilla de plata.

-Un espectáculo edificante, estoy seguro. ¿Adolescentes, dices? Ya veo por qué te llamaron la atención.

Era su gemelo el que hablaba. Oscar, el más reposado de los dos, había llevado a la mesa una guitarra con extraños signos románicos pintados y la tocaba sin hacer mucho caso de la conversación. Oswald suspiro con gran teatralidad.

-Fue de lo más deprimente ver a tantas mujeres núbiles, vírgenes, y tan bien guardadas.

Kakashi carraspeo, dejando oír un sonido como el de una lima contra una sierra, señalando con la cabeza a Sakura. Oswald frunció el entrecejo con irritación y calló; su piel blanca adquirió un tinte rosado que desapareció rápidamente. Sasuke alzo la vista que tenía fija en su copa de coñac.

-¿Hay un convento de monjas aquí cerca?

-No exactamente. Es una pequeña escuela convento que dirigen tres hermanas de la Caridad.

-Espero que no habrás pasado por alto lo más obvio-dijo Sasuke con acritud.

Fue evidente que Oswald se alegraba de poder dar la respuesta correcta.

-No. Lo he inspeccionado hasta donde he podido sin despertar sospechas. Es un lugar pequeño y solo alberga a veinte o treinta chicas, la mayoría de ellas internas durante el invierno. Lo fundo una dama de la comunidad por una promesa que había hecho cuando su hija pequeña estuvo enferma. La joven con la que he hablado, una encantadora descarada que se ha parado para atarse el zapato justo al desmontar yo para comprobar la cincha de la silla, me ha dicho que los únicos adultos que viven allí son las tres monjas que ofician de profesoras. No ha llegado ninguna interna nueva, ni las han visitado mujeres de la avanzada edad de veinte años más o menos.

-No me imagino a mademoiselle de Buys mudándose a una escuela convento.

Era Meyer quien hacia esta observación. La cicatriz de la comisura desapareció cuando sonrió. Pero en sus ojos grises había un brillo de duda. Sasuke se volvió bruscamente hacia Sakura.

-¿Qué me dice usted de esa fascinante posibilidad?

La pregunta no cogió por sorpresa a Sakura.

-¿Qué puedo yo decir? Si cree que Claire está allí, intentara seguramente averiguarlo. Podría ayudarle a decidirse si le recordara que las personas que toman las órdenes sagradas no son dadas a los engaños.

-Mis experiencias personales me dicen que no siempre es así, pero lo aceptaremos -dijo el príncipe con los ojos entornados-. ¿Conoce usted la escuela?

-Fui alumna en ella desde los doce años hasta hace poco.

Un breve destello de ironía iluminó los ojos ónix de Sasuke al notar que Sakura se incluía entre las inocentes jóvenes de la escuela.

El interrogatorio no terminó ahí. Uno por uno, los hombres del príncipe presentaron sus respectivos informes, describiendo los parajes por los que habían cabalgado y la gente con la que habían hablado.

Kakashi, que no podía contribuir en nada tras pasar el día de guardia, cogió dos manzanas del cesto y se puso a hacer juegos malabares. Los frutos brillaban como esferas pulimentadas bajo la luz vacilante de las bujías. Kakashi miro el cesto de manzanas una vez más y empezó a lanzar las dos que tenía cada vez más alto para hacerle espacio a una tercera. Absorto en su juego, se olvidó de la araña de hierro que tenía sobre la cabeza con sus cincuenta bujías ardiendo. Cuando extendió la mano para coger la tercera, la manzana que acababa de abandonar su mano golpeo el soporte de hierro de una de las bujías y esta cayó.

Kakashi soltó una imprecación, aparto la mano del cesto, recogió la bujía en el aire y se echó hacia adelante para coger la manzana descarriada. Se echó entonces hacia atrás rápidamente e incorporo la bujía al malabarismo.

Los hombres de la mesa prorrumpieron en fuertes aplausos y silbidos. Oswald se puso en pie, riendo descontroladamente, cogió una manzana y la lanzo hacia arriba. No consiguió dar a la araña y cayo justo en medio del cesto de manzanas, haciendo que estas rodaran en todas direcciones. De repente el aire se llenó de manzanas voladoras que los hombres recogían y lanzaban con unos reflejos increíbles.

La araña de hierro se balanceaba al recibir golpes desde todas direcciones. Otra bujía cayó a la mesa, y luego una más, hasta que muchas, medio, derretidas y apagadas, dejando estelas de humo maloliente, surcaron los aires junto con las manzanas como estrellas fugaces volando alrededor de planetas caprichosos.

Las payasadas iban acompañadas de risas groseras y pullas estridentes que se elevaban hacia las ahumadas divinidades del techo abovedado. Solo Sasuke permaneció quieto contemplando el fuego. Oscar a veces protestaba levemente, agachándose para esquivar una manzana, aunque no parecía notar el frenesí que lo rodeaba mientras arrancaba una melodía de la guitarra. Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa en las profundidades de sus ojos. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo podía durar aquello.

La araña oscilaba sin cesar ante el bombardeo. De repente, Leopold golpeo de lleno el aro exterior. Las bujías llameantes cayeron dando volteretas. Media docena o más dieron en la mesa al mismo tiempo, rodaron derribaron copas de coñac medio llenas. Del aromático licor vertido brotaron vacilantes llamas azules. El olor a tela chamuscada y a coñac quemado era sofocante.

Pequeñas llamas azuladas recorrieron las cuerdas de la guitarra de Oscar hasta llegar a sus dedos. Oscar se levantó con un juramento, rota su indiferencia, y golpeo la guitarra, lo que produjo un sonido discordante que desquicio los nervios.

Leopold se echó a reír. Era una risa desenvuelta, pero había en ella una nota chirriante de satisfacción que desterraba toda idea de afabilidad. Fue Oswald, el gemelo de Oscar, quien, con la cara enrojecida por la ira, lanzo una serie de manzanas y bujías sobre el joven y moreno primo del príncipe. Leopold, con los ojos entornados, en los que se desvanecía la diversión, desvió los proyectiles hacia Kakashi, que los arrojo a su vez en dirección a Meyer.

Para defenderse, este envió unos cuantos hacia los gemelos con un brillo de furia en sus ojos grises.

El juego había adquirido tintes malintencionados, rayando en la pelea. Los objetos volaban cada vez más deprisa por entre el humo acre que irritaba las gargantas, lanzados con precisión para causar daño. Sakura se echó hacia atrás en su silla cuanto le fue posible sin apartar los ojos del diestro y peligroso juego; la tensión creciente le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Se oyó un leve sonido cuando Sasuke se puso en pie. Se alejó de la mesa, como un trozo de seda desplegándose, en dirección a la chimenea. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura lo vio arrodillarse como si atizara el fuego. Sasuke se levantó entonces con un puñado de tizones ardientes en las manos desnudas.

De repente el aire se llenó de humo y de una lluvia de chispas. Las antorchas cayeron sobre los hombres arrojadas con fuerza. Estos las cogieron instintivamente, pero las soltaron enseguida con gritos de dolor. Bujías y manzanas caían como lluvia mientras los tizones pasaban de mano en mano hasta regresar a Sasuke. Este los arrojo todos al mismo centro del fuego; el último derribo la pila, esparciendo las ascuas por el hogar de la chimenea. Una salto al suelo y rodó hasta la punta del zapato de Sakura. Lanzo un último destello rojo y se extinguió en medio de un remolino de humo.

Sasuke coloco las manos sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-La velada ha concluido, hijos míos -dijo-. Hemos cabalgado mucho hoy y debéis descansar. Podéis coger una bujía cada uno para iluminar vuestro solitario camino hasta la cama.

Los hombres permanecían rígidos como estatuas lanzando miradas furiosas.

La cera de una bujía comenzó a gotear por el borde de la mesa. El fuego crepitaba. Finalmente alguien esbozo una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Otro sonrió después. Kakashi soltó una carcajada. Los hombres sacudieron la cabeza, se palmearon unos a otros en la espalda, mirándose las manos quemadas, recogieron las copas de coñac volcadas y se las llevaron esperanzados a los labios. Después obedecieron la orden indirecta. Su instantánea docilidad fue el acontecimiento más sorprendente de la velada.

Todo había empezado y concluido tan deprisa que algunas llamas de coñac no se habían extinguido aun cuando los hombres subían las escaleras. Sakura contemplo los destrozos y sintió una oleada de gratitud, rápidamente sofocada, hacia el hombre que había puesto fin al incidente.

-Que desastre -dijo.

-Sarus se ocupara de todo. Sugiero que le dejemos trabajar tranquilo.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa, cogió su copa de coñac y la pesada licorera. No parpadeo cuando el cristal tallado se le clavo en los dedos quemados, pero se quedó quieto y sin aliento durante unos instantes.

-Está herido, aunque no es de extrañar. -La aguda voz de Sakura delataba la relajación de sus nervios sometidos a una fuerte tensión-. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido hacer eso?

-Para separar a los sabuesos que pelean entre ellos se les echa agua. No tenía agua a mano.

Las pestañas negras del príncipe ocultaban su mirada y el timbre de su voz no dejo traslucir nada.

-Pero no eran perros, sino hombres -dijo Sakura.

-Da igual. Son hombres entrenados para luchar y sin nada más que tonterías para emplear sus habilidades, hombres de acción forzados a la inactividad, hombres llevados al límite de sus fuerzas por las largas semanas de viaje continuo en una búsqueda incesante que no es la suya. Ansían dar salida a su energía contenida y no tienen contra que salvo ellos mismos.

-Algo que usted no puede consentir.

-Algo que no voy a consentir. No hay tiempo para caras largas y enemistades mezquinas.

-¿Por qué no les ha ordenado simplemente que se detuvieran? –preguntó Sakura, con un tono que a ella le pareció de lo más razonable.

-¿Y qué habría conseguido? -replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros con impaciencia-. ¿Obediencia a costa de resentimiento, ira reprimida y sospechas de favoritismo por no haber intervenido en la refriega hasta que Oscar se vio envuelto en ella? Debería reflexionar, Sakura, antes de darme lecciones sobre como dirigir a mis hombres.

Este último comentario cáustico hizo subir el rubor a las mejillas de Sakura. Apretó los labios y se levantó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Tiene alguna pomada, algo que ponerle en las manos?

-No es necesario.

-Le estaría bien empleado que se le envenenara la sangre. Le aseguro que no es imposible. Este clima favorece los procesos infecciosos.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

-Le he dicho que no es necesario.

-Creo -dijo ella alzando el mentón- que ha bebido demasiado para sentir el dolor.

-¿Me haría el favor de creer que es algo deliberado...?

-Si así es como lo quiere, a mí me es indiferente. Como se muera, cuando y donde, es asunto suyo.

-Y si fuera una muerte dolorosa, supongo que disfrutaría usted con el espectáculo -dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, mientras dedicaba a Sakura con la mano que sujetaba la licorera que debía precederle escaleras arriba.

-¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

Sakura subió las escaleras delante del príncipe con la espalda muy erguida. A pesar de esta pelea, era consciente de que se dirigían una vez más hacia el dormitorio que había de compartir con él a la fuerza.

El silencioso andar de Sasuke hacia estremecer a Sakura mientras subían en la oscuridad. Su manera de hablarle en la sala le pareció ahora temeraria, teniendo en cuenta lo que podría exigir de ella cuando estuvieran encerrados para pasar la noche. Sakura dio un pequeño respingo cuando el príncipe se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del dormitorio, pero no se sorprendió cuando la cerro de golpe después de que entraran.

La cama estaba hecha. En la chimenea ardía un nuevo fuego y había un puñado de bujías encendidas en la pequeña mesa situada en el centro de la habitación. En el círculo de luz que arrojaban había varias tiras de tela, un frasco de alcanfor y un bote con pomada. Sakura echó un vistazo a estos remedios antes de mirar a Sasuke con una ceja inquisitiva levantada.

-Sarus parece el criado perfecto, silencioso, eficiente y además buen cocinero, capaz de anticiparse a sus necesidades, si bien no a sus deseos...

-Algunas veces obra demasiado por su cuenta.

-Sin duda no aprobaríais que hiciera menos. ¿No hay forma de complaceros?

-En el pasado no, ahora empiezo a preguntármelo. -Sin hacer una pausa para considerar el significado de sus palabras, añadió-: ¿Le daría a usted placer hurgar en las heridas que yo mismo me he infligido, o adoptara el papel de niñera que regaña al que comete una travesura, a ese niño que según la mayoría de las mujeres guardamos dentro todos los hombres? En cualquier caso, estoy a su disposición.

Sasuke deposito la licorera y la copa sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó con movimientos ágiles, se apoyó en los codos y extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. La luz de las velas daba un tono dorado a su rostro, realzando los arañazos rojos que le cruzaban la mejilla y dejando los ojos sumidos en la sombra.

El rostro cambiante del príncipe desconcertaba a Sakura, que lo miró fijamente durante un rato. ¿Que pretendía? Había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no hacía nada sin un motivo.

-Valor -la animó el príncipe-, a menos que la idea de curar mis heridas haya perdido su atractivo.

Sakura no sabía por qué había percibido en esas palabras un tono de amenaza. Salvar los pocos pasos que la separaban de él requirió un esfuerzo, pero aún le resulto más difícil coger un trozo de tela, mojarla en alcanfor, ponerla sobre la palma de la mano y luego apretar levemente con las sensitivas puntas de sus dedos. Sasuke permaneció absolutamente inmóvil. No miraba lo que ella hacía, sino su rostro. Sakura mojo otro trozo de tela y lo coloco sobre la otra palma para que el efecto refrescante del alcanfor le aliviara el dolor, pero el príncipe no dio muestras de notarlo.

Dejando ambas manos cubiertas, Sakura cogió el bote de pomada y lo abrió. El contenido era de un color rosa pálido que olía a esencia de rosas y algún exótico ingrediente que ella no conocía. Al tocarla, descubrió que la pomada tenía una textura ligeramente oleaginosa pero también granulosa, como si el aceite no fuera más que una base para alguna hierba medicinal.

Sakura hundió el dedo corazón en la pomada esquivando la mirada de Sasuke, concentrándose únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Luego miro de reojo el rostro del príncipe y, movida por un impulso súbito, le puso pomada en el primero de los arañazos que ella le había hecho en la cara.

Sasuke no se movió, aunque Sakura noto que los músculos del rostro se tensaban bajo su dedo. El corazón dio un extraño vuelco en el pecho de Sakura. Un rizo se le cayó hacia adelante y la punta recorrió el brazo del príncipe. Sakura lo echó hacia atrás con una rápida sacudida de la cabeza. Al realizar este movimiento, su rodilla rozó el muslo de Sasuke, lo que aumento su confusión. Aun así, no vaciló. Volvió a coger pomada y siguió poniéndola sobre los arañazos, recorriendo los surcos hasta la garganta en una especie de extraña expiación.

Luego volvió a fijar su atención en las quemaduras. Levanto los trozos de tela y extendió una gruesa capa de pomada. Sasuke tenía callos en las palmas y en los dedos. Eran las manos duras y cubiertas de arrugas de un hombre acostumbrado a utilizar sus músculos y que no escatimaba esfuerzos físicos.

Los callos no se correspondían con la imagen que de él tenía Sakura, que lo creía un juerguista inútil y bebedor, y habían impedido que las quemaduras fueran tan graves como Sakura había supuesto. No obstante, le habían producido ampollas enrojecidas que se levantaban en el centro de las palmas y entre el pulgar y el índice. Con el mayor cuidado, Sakura vendo las manos con tiras que ato con un nudo en el dorso.

El rostro de Sakura permaneció impasible mientras ponía la tapa en el bote de pomada y lo dejaba sobre la mesa y después hacia lo mismo con el frasco de alcanfor. Luego intentó alejarse, pero el príncipe echo hacia atrás su silla y se levantó para impedirle que se marchara. La cogió por los hombros con firmeza, pero no la suficiente como para evitar que se soltara si ella quería. Sakura se quedó inmóvil y con la respiración agitada.

Lentamente levanto los ojos, que una vulnerabilidad furiosa había ensombrecido.

-Tenía yo razón -dijo Sasuke, con tono pensativo-. Sea cual sea la provocación, es usted incapaz de causar daño conscientemente. Ha resistido la tentación de irritar mis heridas, a pesar de la oportunidad voluptuosa de que ha dispuesto. La cuestión es si, después de descubrir tan tierna sensibilidad, tendré la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no aprovecharme de ella. Lamento decir que la respuesta es no.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con un brillo burlón en los ojos. Su beso sabio a coñac, a deseo y a algo más, a una búsqueda ciega del olvido. Los brazos del príncipe eran cálidos y envolventes; la sensación, combinada con la dureza de su esbelto cuerpo, pareció minar la voluntad de Sakura. La boca de Sasuke rozo su mejilla y siguió la línea de su mandíbula. El príncipe aparto la cascada de cabellos para besar la suave curva de su cuello. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron con un suspiro. La joven se recostó contra el cuerpo del príncipe, cediendo, al tiempo que su mente aceptaba esta virtuosa razón para permitir que la abrazara. Sasuke recorrió su cuerpo con las más suaves caricias. Su tacto era como el de una pluma e igualmente atormentador. Los sentidos de Sakura se agudizaron, gozando del delicado asalto de sensaciones inesperadas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke la llevo a la cama. En cualquier caso, no se resistió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El segundo día de su cautividad, Sakura tuvo un nuevo guardián. Fue Oscar quien se quedó con ella mientras los otros cabalgaban por los caminos en busca de su prima. De vez en cuando Oscar rasgueaba la guitarra o tocaba una melodía dulce y melancólica. A pesar de todo, era evidente que estaba mucho más alerta que Kakashi. Aguardo a Sakura sentado en el último escalón, y cuando Sakura salió del dormitorio, por eficiencia o por habérsele ordenado así, la acompaño hasta abajo y permaneció siempre cerca de ella. Si Sakura paseaba por la sala, él la seguía con la mirada. Cuando se acercaba a la ventana, Oscar se levantaba y se colocaba junto a ella. Cuando el sol radiante disipo la niebla matutina y ella sugirió que podrían salir a tomar el aire, Oscar camino a su lado, alerta pero sin quejarse.

Durante este paseo, Sakura considero la posibilidad de intentar la huida. Si echaba a correr a la luz del día, era seguro que Oscar la atraparía enseguida; si ponía alguna excusa para adentrarse entre los arbustos, no estaba segura de que él no insistiera en acompañarla, por mucho que pudiera ruborizarse al hacerlo.

Oscar y su gemelo eran los miembros más jóvenes de la escolta. No era muy hablador, precisamente, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones respondía con monosílabos a los inconexos intentos de Sakura por trabar conversación. Es decir, así fue hasta que, mientras paseaban, Sakura menciono por casualidad una franja de vides que colgaban sobre la carretera. El interés de Oscar se despertó entonces y las preguntas fluyeron incesantes. Cuando florecían las vides en aquel clima, cuándo daban uvas y como eran. De ahí pasaron a los robles perennes que flanqueaban el sendero. Oscar se admiró de sus verdes hojas en invierno y quiso saber qué edad tenían los árboles y que alturas alcanzarían.

A pesar de que Sakura había conseguido que Oscar aceptara salir de la casa, le pareció que este se alegraba de volver a un lugar donde su vigilancia exigía menos esfuerzos.

Sasuke volvió pronto y solo. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Oscar, que estaba enzarzado en una apasionante conversación sobre la caza de agachadizas con Sakura, parecía casi decepcionado de verse tan pronto libre de servicio. La voz de Sasuke fue brusca cuando asigno a Oscar una nueva misión, y siguió ceñudo mientras contemplaba al joven despedirse de Sakura con una inclinación cortés y una sonrisa tímida.

A Sakura no le dijo nada y, sin embargo, el modo en que la condujo escaleras arriba, tras pedir jerez para sí y té para ella, la hizo sentirse más cautiva que nunca.

La luz de la tarde se debilitaba rápidamente al aumentar la nubosidad.

Al parecer Sasuke había vuelto antes que sus hombres para ocuparse de cierta correspondencia. Con una licorera de jerez a un lado y un candelabro ante él, se sentó frente al secreter y deslizó la afilada pluma de ganso que apretaba en la mano, sin vendar desde el desayuno, sobre el papel.

Sentada en una silla frente al fuego, Sakura tomaba el té y mordisqueaba un trozo de pastel de grosellas. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al príncipe.

Sakura se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, donde se quedó mirando el crepúsculo de color azul lavanda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Claire en aquel momento?, se preguntaba. Sin duda se dispondría a dar cuenta de la sencilla cena del convento consistente en pan, queso y leche, puesto que allí era costumbre hacer la comida principal al mediodía. ¿Sabría Claire lo que le había pasado a su prima? ¿Le importaría? No parecía muy probable.

Sakura se volvió al oír un ruido a su espalda. Sasuke se apoyaba en los codos y se pasaba la punta de la pluma de ganso por las yemas de los dedos una y otra vez. En sus ojos había una mirada meditabunda al posarse en Sakura que la lleno de inquietud.

Sin pararse a reflexionar, ella pregunto:

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a obligarme a permanecer aquí?

-Hasta que hable el oráculo.

-No puedo decirle lo que quiere saber.

-Entonces -dijo él, apartando la vista deliberadamente-, se trata de una situación de la que usted misma tiene la culpa. La llave de la liberación está en sus manos. Úsela o no según le convenga.

Aquella manera suave y categórica de zanjar el tema hizo hervir la sangre de Sakura. Cerró los puños y se clavó las unas en las palmas de las manos en un esfuerzo por dominar su ira.

-Puesto que habré de permanecer aquí, ¿hay algún libro en la casa o cualquier otra cosa que me sirva para pasar el tiempo?

-Tras haber trabado una cierta amistad con monsieur de la Chaise, diría que es improbable.

-Y usted, claro está, no tuvo tiempo de incluir algo tan mundano en su equipaje.

-Un tratado en latín sobre las campañas de Alejandro Magno, una copia de un libro alemán sobre especímenes botánicos hallados en la cuenca del Amazonas y un volumen de poesía en sánscrito, hermoso pero un poco escabroso. Si conoce alguno de esos tres idiomas, le invito a que haga uso de mi biblioteca.

-Gracias -replico Sakura con su tono más seco-. Las campañas de Alejandro Magno servirán para pasar unas cuantas horas.

El destello de interés que brillo en los ojos del príncipe resulto gratificante, así como el gesto con la mano señalando el armario. Sin embargo, Sakura no se valió del privilegio tan despreocupadamente concedido.

-Queda un tema aún más mundano que debo someter a su consideración. No puedo llevar la misma ropa día tras día.

-Sarus le lavara el vestido -dijo Sasuke, prestándole escasa atención.

-Lo sé, y lo hace muy bien, pero el vestido está roto y pronto se caerá a pedazos.

-La solución es obvia.

Sakura lanzo una mirada furiosa a la inclinada cabeza de rizos rubios.

-¡No para mí!

-Le he concedido libre acceso a mi biblioteca. Ahora extiendo ese privilegio a mi guardarropa, del que ya ha hecho uso. ¿Qué más quiere?

-Su... -empezó Sakura, mirando el blusón que la cubría y tocando la manga-. Sarus me lo trajo. Pensaba que era... de él.

-No, no. Con un palo y unas cuerdas tirantes, podría usted montar una tienda con una de sus chaquetas.

Sakura empezó a deshacer el nudo que sujetaba el fajín con dedos temblorosos.

-Prefiero no llevarlo.

-¿No? –Sasuke ladeó la cabeza con aire divertido-. La alternativa puede ser interesante. -Al notar que Sakura se detenía, añadió-: Ya había considerado antes la posibilidad de dejarla desnuda como método para retenerla aquí en mi ausencia.

-¿Qué_..._?-exclamó Sakura airadamente.

-Oh, deseché la idea por poco práctica. El primer actor a considerar era el tiempo; una cautiva sana causa muchos menos problemas que una enferma a causa... del frío. Otro factor era la tensión que hubieran tenido que soportar mis hombres conociendo su situación. El mero hecho de que este usted aquí, moviéndose entre ellos con sonrisas dulces y gracia condescendiente, lejos de su alcance pero no del mío, es una dura prueba para su temperamento. No quise alterar aún más sus nervios invitándoles a 1a anarquía, o al menos eso pené. Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que se mostraría usted cooperativa.

Las imágenes que evocó Sasuke en la memoria de Sakura con sus palabras no fueron nada agradables para ella.

-Sabe usted muy bien... -empezó Sakura, pero se detuvo, dándose la vuelta. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Su propósito era recordarle la ambigüedad de la situación en que se hallaba y sus peligros. Lo había conseguido, pero Sakura no permitiría que lo supiera. -No creo que uno de sus blusones pueda considerarse suficiente -dijo, tras humedecerse los labios-. Por lo que he descubierto últimamente, los apetitos más bajos de los hombres no necesitan mucha provocación para ser estimulados.

-Totalmente cierto -admitió Sasuke. Se puso de pie con fluidos movimientos y se acercó a Sakura-. Algunas veces la sola idea de una mujer desnuda es suficiente.

Sakura no llegó a ver lo que hubiera hecho el después, porque, cuando se acercó más a la ventana, las figuras de dos jinetes emergiendo de las sombras de los árboles captaron su atención. Era evidente que los había reconocido. Sasuke la cogió por el brazo y la apartó de la ventana antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, pues también Sakura había reconocido a los jinetes.

El primero era Meyer, que volvía después de la larga jornada.

El segundo era Neji Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hey! Disculpas por no haber actualizado; voy a entrar a una nueva carrera y estoy con eso de los exámenes y las salidas a la capital, asi que…**

**En fin, el sexto capi ya está listo, pero les daré tiempo a los lectores de que lo disfruten y luego lo subo, okki?**

**MYBQUEST**


	6. Chapter 6

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE JENNIFER BLAKE: "INTRIGA Y SEDUCCIÓN"._**

.

.

* * *

La brillante animación de los ojos de Sasuke había sido reemplazada por una mirada dura y opaca.

-Un solo grito y el acabara en un féretro con azucenas en las manos cruzadas. ¿Me ha comprendido?

Los ojos de Sakura tenían un brillo intenso cuando miró al príncipe. No vio en ese rostro indicio alguno de que Sasuke reconociera autoridad, honor o moralidad que entorpeciera su inquebrantable propósito.

-Sí -respondió con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke la contempló unos instantes, luego se apartó bruscamente y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Sakura lo oyó llamando a Sarus. Apostaría al criado en la puerta de la habitación para garantizar el silencio de Sakura, o se uniría a los otros dos para defenderse del intruso? En este último caso ¿qué oportunidades tendría Neji de vencer al príncipe, a Meyer y a Sarus?

Sakura permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la habitación con las manos fuertemente unidas. ¿Para qué había ido hasta allí Neji? ¿Lo habría enviado tía Berthe, adivinando donde se hallaba su sobrina? ¿O llegaba por iniciativa propia, porque la presencia del príncipe en la zona coincidía sospechosamente con la desaparición de Sakura? ¿Lo harían prisionero, como a ella, hasta que Sasuke consiguiera lo que quería o abandonaría la búsqueda? ¿O, más bien, suponiéndole una gran amenaza, lo matarían?

Sakura se aproximó a la puerta de puntillas para escuchar. La madera y las paredes de la casa eran tan gruesas que no pudo oír nada. Lentamente y con gran sigilo, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con un levísimo crujido.

Los sonidos que llegaron hasta ella eran saludos amistosos, risas y el tintineo de vasos. Aquello cancelaba todas las especulaciones. Neji no había ido en su busca, a menos que lo disimulara a la perfección. Sencillamente había acudido a visitar al huésped regio, y Sasuke lo recibía con la mayor cortesía. Sakura se puso rígida; en sus labios apareció una mueca amarga y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron. Que estúpida había sido al creer que un solo hombre pudiera rescatarla. Lo más normal hubiera sido que toda una cuadrilla de vecinos se hubiera presentado ante la casa para echar la puerta abajo y exigir su liberación. Si Neji, su pretendiente, su campeón, iba de visita, aceptaba la hospitalidad del Príncipe y disfrutaba con su vino, solo podía significar una cosa: Neji no sabía que la habían raptado, ni soñaba siquiera con que pudieran haberla ocultado allí.

Esta conclusión la llevó a otra. Si alguien iba a arrancarla de las garras del príncipe Sasuke de Rutenia, ella misma tendría que proporcionarle los medios. Sakura no podía poner en peligro a Neji. No quería provocar su muerte al intentar pedirle ayuda. Pero ¿y si podía abandonar la casa y llegar sin ser vista hasta un punto en que pudiera interceptarlo? Neji podría montarla en su caballo y alejarse antes de que se descubriera su ausencia. Ese momento, mientras Sasuke estaba ocupado en sus deberes de anfitrión y Sarus en servir a su invitado, era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Sakura se volvió hacia el armario donde Sarus había guardado su capa. La sacó y se la echó al brazo. Sin dudarlo un instante, abrió la puerta centímetro a centímetro. El resplandor de las bujías que quedaban a su espalda iluminó el oscuro pasillo. Allí no había nadie de guardia.

Sakura abrió aún más la puerta; el corazón le latía alocadamente. Avanzó y luego se detuvo con los músculos en tensión.

Al otro lado del pasillo se hallaba la habitación en que dormía Meyer. La puerta estaba abierta y la habitación sumida en la penumbra. Pero recortada contra el cristal de la ventana vio la figura de un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas que estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas y las manos a la espalda.

Miraba hacia el exterior de la casa, inmóvil en la oscuridad del atardecer. Era evidente que se hallaba allí de guardia. Por el momento no prestaba mucha atención, pero eso podía cambiar en un pestañeo. Lo más seguro era que la aparente sumisión de Sakura, la ausencia de quejas o intentos de fuga hasta entonces, le hubieran hecho más descuidado en su deber. Sakura debía alegrarse por ello y tratar de escabullirse.

La joven dio un paso, luego otro. Al moverse sobre la alfombra persa del pasillo, una tabla del piso crujió con un sonido que le pareció ensordecedor. La espalda del vigilante pareció ponerse rígida, pero no se movió ni giró la cabeza. Sakura contuvo el aliento, se cogió las faldas para evitar el suave frufrú y siguió avanzando a grandes pasos que la alejaron de la puerta abierta.

Al comprobar que no se daba la voz de alarma, Sakura prosiguió por el pasillo hacia la parte posterior de la casa y llego a la escalera de servicio.

Al pie de la escalera brillaba una luz. Sakura descubrió que procedía de una única y gruesa vela que habían dejado encendida en la despensa del mayordomo, un recinto pequeño y oscuro en el que se guardaban los platos procedentes de la cocina exterior para mantenerlos calientes hasta que llegara el momento de servirlos, y donde se dejaban los platos sucios antes de lavarlos. Oyó voces. Débiles y profundas, parecían proceder de algún lugar cerca de la entrada principal, como si Neji, reacio a imponer su presencia al príncipe, se hubiera bebido su jerez y estuviera ya a punto de marcharse, lo cual haría fracasar el intento de Sakura.

¿Dónde estaba Sarus? Si se hallaba en la dependencia exterior que hacía de cocina, ocupado en los preparativos para la cena, lo que le sugería el intenso aroma a comida que impregnaba el aire quieto y húmedo, tal vez la viera cuando abandonara la casa por la puerta posterior. Era un riesgo que tendría que correr.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y giró al llegar a la pilastra del final, esquivando una mesa de trabajo con la superficie de mármol. La capa que llevaba colgada del brazo rozó una bandeja de plata que contenía vasos.

Uno de los vasos se tambaleo. Sakura lo cogió rápidamente, pero los demás chocaron unos con otros produciendo un sonido musical. Tras unos instantes de inmovilidad, Sakura dejó de contener el aliento.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta posterior, pero no oyó nada. Giró el pomo, abrió la puerta, la cruzó y la cerró suavemente tras ella. Mientras atravesaba el porche posterior con paso silencioso, se echó la capa sobre los hombros. En la cocina había luz. A través de la puerta abierta vio la silueta de Sarus recortada contra el resplandor del hogar, sobre el que colgaban negras perolas suspendidas de soportes dobles. Unos cuantos pasos más y Sakura podría desaparecer de la vista.

Caía una fina llovizna, que el rostro encendido de Sakura agradecía. La lluvia empapaba los árboles; gruesos goterones caían sobre su capa y humedecían su vestido cuando pasaba apresuradamente por debajo. El granero y la cochera se hallaban ocultos entre los árboles a la derecha de Sakura. Si tomaba esa dirección, podría llevarse un caballo, uno de los de reserva. Sakura sabía cabalgar; tanto ella como Claire habían aprendido de niñas, cuando su prima había sentido una súbita pasión por los caballos que había durado todo un verano. No obstante, Sakura dudaba de su capacidad para mantenerse sobre el caballo a pelo. Oyó un sonido de cascos en el sendero, lo que significaba que Neji se marchaba. Sasuke podía descubrir en cualquier momento que ella se había escapado y salir en su persecución con sus hombres. Sakura tenía que coger un atajo por el bosque para alcanzar la curva por la que pasaría Neji.

-¡Eh!

La exclamación surgió de algún lugar cercano a ella. Sakura giró en redondo y vio el destello de un uniforme blanco y azul en la puerta del granero.

Le pareció que era Leopold por el sonido de su voz. Debía de haber llegado mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y estaba almohazando su caballo a la escasa luz del crepúsculo. Leopoldo dejó caer el cepillo que tenía en la mano y echó a correr tras ella.

Sakura se subió las faldas y se lanzó a la carrera.

Fue el instinto lo que la hizo girar hacia la parte delantera de la casa y el jinete que se alejaba al trote por el sendero para desaparecer bajo los árboles con la espalda erguida y su capa de gutapercha extendida como si fuera la de un antiguo caballero. Olvidando la amenaza que pendía sobre la vida de Neji, olvidándolo todo en su deseo de recuperar la libertad, Sakura se dispuso a lanzar un grito.

Alguien aferró su capa. Sakura perdió el equilibrio, tropezó con una maraña de zarzas y matas de hierbas secas y cayó. Las hierbas le pincharon los brazos y la rodearon con su fresco olor. Leopold hincó una rodilla junto a ella. Sakura se retorció para sentarse y mirarlo con indignada desesperación.

Se oyó el sonido de otros pasos, suaves y resueltos.

-Al parecer está destinada a que la cortejen con cierta dureza, Sakura, querida mía.

-¡No hay nada de eso! -se defendió Leopold, mirando ceñudo a Sasuke-. Esos placeres te los dejo a ti.

-Me alegra enormemente saberlo. ¿Y a qué se debe que te haya encontrado retozando en la hierba con mí... prisionera?

-Tu prisionera se estaba escapando mientras tú estabas con tú visitante. Me he limitado a detenerla.

-¡Que amabilidad la de mademoiselle Haruno permitiendo que lo redimas por haberla perdido de vista hace dos noches! En lugar de esperar mi gratitud, deberías darle las gracias a ella, o al menos preguntarle si ha sufrido algún daño.

La ira que había hecho apretar los dientes a Leopold se borró de su rostro. Miró rápidamente a Sakura con los ojos negros llenos de preocupación.

-¿Está usted herida, mademoiselle?

-En absoluto -replicó ella.

-Es una suerte -dijo Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras y con la mirada fija en Leopold, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse.

Leopold enrojeció y se puso en pie.

-Si eso es una amenaza...

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –Sasuke había apartado la vista de Leopold para dedicarse con atención consumada a secar las gotas de lluvia que tenía Sakura en el rostro y quitarle las briznas de hierba.

-Fácilmente.

-No es necesario que ejercites la imaginación. Si hubiera sido una amenaza, no te habría cabido la menor duda.

Apretando los puños, Leopold dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Maldito seas, Sasuke, aceptas la ayuda con menos gracia que cualquier otro hombre viviente.

-¿Fue por eso que viniste conmigo sin que te lo pidiera?

-¡Me refería a lo que ha acaba de ocurrir ahora!

-¿Ah, sí?, pero yo no.

-Muy bien -gruño Leopold con tono amargo-. No querías que viniera contigo y yo lo sabía, pero empiezo a cansarme de ser el blanco de tus invectivas por algo en lo que tengo tanto derecho como tú.

-¿Te unes a mi equipaje como una puta itinerante que sigue a su sargento mayor durante una campaña y esperas que te aplauda?

-¡Tengo tanto interés como tú en descubrir quién mató a Itachi! Con el muerto y tu padre enfermo, hay quien dice que yo soy el que más ganaría si... si tú tuvieras un oportuno accidente. ¿O es que no lo sabias?

-Lo sé, criatura, y después de tan profundas reflexiones sobre este tema, no se te ha ocurrido que serás el perfecto cabeza de turco mientras me acompañes, mientras que si estuvieras en Rutenia cuando me ocurriera la desgracia, se alzarían y te proclamarían rey, como el último de nuestro linaje, sin el menor escrúpulo de conciencia?

-No deseo ser _rey _en tu lugar. ¡Y no te ocurrirá nada si yo puedo evitarlo! Sasuke se echó a reír; fue una risa sonora que acabó por adquirir un timbre ridículo.

-Mi ángel guardián, estoy conmovido.

-Búrlate cuanto quieras, trátame como a un idiota, mi principesco primo y futuro rey, pero no pienso abandonarte. No volveré a Rutenia solo.

Leopold giró sobre sus talones y se alejó caminando sobre la hierba húmeda con preciso estilo militar. Sasuke lo contempló con el entrecejo fruncido. Permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija hasta que, de repente, meneó la cabeza. Cogió la mano de Sakura y la colocó sobre su brazo con formalidad antes de volverse en dirección a la casa.

Sakura se dejó llevar porque no le quedaba más remedio y también porque se sentía impulsada a hacerlo, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con los dedos cálidos de Sasuke sobre los suyos; era algo que despedía aquel hombre, una fuerza, un magnetismo que imponía su voluntad sin esfuerzo, despreocupada e inexorablemente.

En la confusión de su captura y la agitación que le había seguido, Sakura había olvidado completamente a Neji.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. No cabía la menor duda de que los hombres habían sido informados de su intento de huida a medida que entraban mojados y ateridos de frío. La miraban furtivamente con una simpatía que resultaba tan turbadora como gratificante, porque parecía sugerir que tendría sus consecuencias. Nada lo indicaba en los modales del príncipe cuando devolvió a Sakura a su habitación antes de la cena.

Sasuke se había puesto a escribir una vez más con su pluma de ganso. El continuo rascar de la pluma sobre el papel había puesto a prueba los nervios de Sakura. Cuando Sarus apareció en la puerta para anunciar la cena, Sakura se sintió aliviada; sin embargo, al pensar en ello una vez en la mesa, vio malos presagios en la conducta de Sasuke.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta con las piernas abiertas y las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Los hombres se miraron unos a otros. Se agitaron en los asientos cuando la mirada de su líder se posó en ellos, uno por uno. Incluso Sakura notó aquella súbita tensión.

La luz de las velas brillaba en los cabellos negruzcos de Sasuke cuando este alzo la cabeza.

-Llamo a juicio.

Aquellas palabras tenían un grave significado para sus hombres, como evidenciaba su actitud. Kakashi se puso en pie lentamente con una expresión solemne en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

-¿A quién hemos de juzgar?

Fue Meyer quien se alzó para responder.

-Creo que es a mí.

-¿Y el cargo?

-Negligencia en el deber. -La voz de Sasuke no sonaba vengativa. Sus palabras cayeron en un profundo pozo de silencio.

-¿Quién aportara las pruebas?

-Sakura.

Sakura miró a Sasuke al oír su nombre. El príncipe la contempló sin parpadear. Sakura se humedeció los labios resecos.

-No... no tengo nada que decir.

-Se subestima a si misma-replicó Sasuke con tono tranquilo y resuelto-.

Todo lo que se le pide es que nos cuente como abandonó la casa esta tarde. Sakura miró a Meyer. Este, en postura militar, mostraba una especie de irritación pensativa en su expresión, como si lamentara lo ocurrido.

El interrogatorio que siguió fue exhausto. Todos los hombres tenían derecho a preguntar lo que quisieran, incluso el propio acusado. No hubo nada frívolo en el procedimiento. Era un esfuerzo encaminado a descubrir la verdad, a averiguar hasta qué punto tenía la culpa Meyer de la huida de Sakura.

Sakura respondió siempre con toda la sinceridad posible, aunque apretaba las manos en el regazo para que no temblaran. En cualquier caso, por mero espíritu de contradicción o por una vaga gratitud hacia Meyer, Sakura mantuvo tercamente que Meyer no se había percatado de su marcha. Cuando parecía que no quedaba nada más por preguntar, Sasuke miró a Meyer.

-¿Prefieres juicio y condena de tus compañeros o combate?

Meyer se mordió el labio con expresión pensativa en su ancha cara. Luego sonrió y extendió las manos.

-Admito mi negligencia, aunque afirmo que me adormecí. Además, no creo que sea tan grave. No veo demasiada utilidad en mantener prisionera a esta mujer. Por otro lado, conociendo a mis amigos, confío en su buen juicio, aun admitiendo que deba ser castigado. Pero elijo el combate, puesto que es más honorable que un castigo público y porque me da la oportunidad de dar tanto como reciba.

El súbito destello en la mirada de Sasuke fue el único indicio de la satisfacción que le producían aquellas palabras.

-Tengo derecho a escoger las armas. Para demostrar que no solo tú conoces las normas caballerescas, elijo unos bastones.

-¿Bastones? -protestó Kakashi-. No tenemos.

-El bosque está lleno de árboles jóvenes.

No fueron necesarias más indicaciones. A excepción de Meyer, todos los hombres se adentraron en la noche lluviosa, pidiendo hachas y discutiendo con gran regocijo sobre el grosor de los bastones. Cuando sus voces se alejaron, Sakura se puso en pie.

-Creo que subiré a mi habitación -susurró.

-Quédese.-Era una orden.

-Preferiría no presenciarlo.

-Entonces -dijo Sasuke, fijando su mirada sobria en ella-, no tendría sentido este pequeño ejercicio. Sasuke sabía qué había hecho Meyer y pretendía que la responsabilidad de su castigo recayera enteramente sobre la persona que había cometido la falta, ella. También Meyer pagaría, pero no tanto por una mera negligencia en el deber como por contravenir los deseos de Sasuke, por interferir en sus asuntos y por situar la compasión por encima del objetivo que los había llevado hasta allí. Los bastones elegidos, aunque lejos de ser una concesión a Meyer, no causarían heridas irreparables en ninguno. No obstante, la lección sería dolorosa.

Que Meyer también lo entendía así quedó patente cuando ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Combatiré contigo, Sasuke, o elegirás a un campeón del tribunal?

-Ya conoces mi política. No lucharé con ningún hombre de mi guardia. En cuanto a lo del campeón, no será necesario. Tu oponente será Kakashi primero, luego Leopold, y Oswald y Oscar.

-¿Todos?

-Todos. Uno a uno, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto -repitió Meyer con expresión lúgubre. La cicatriz de la comisura se le había puesto lívida.

La apariencia de castigo con honor era falsa. A Meyer le aguardaba una soberana paliza. Aunque era el más fuerte de todos por su estatura, no podía esperar vencer a todos. A medida que le fallaran las fuerzas, también sus oponentes serían más débiles y menos diestros, de modo que la derrota llegaría al final a manos del menos violento y fuerte de todos. Sin embargo, en primer lugar habría de enfrentar su voluntad y sus energías a las del veterano y taimado Kakashi.

El combate fue tan angustioso como había temido Sakura. Se apartaron las sillas para dejar espacio libre en el centro de la sala. Los hombres se desnudaron hasta la cintura. En el aire había un fuerte olor a madera joven recién descortezada que desentonaba con el de la madera quemada en la chimenea, la sabrosa comida y el sudor acre de los hombres peleándose.

Los golpes caían con un ruido sordo sobre la carne, se oía el arrastrar de las botas de los hombres que combatían trazando círculos y los bastones crujían como si alguien hubiera metido un palo entre los radios de una rueda. Hubo gruñidos y maldiciones. Al cabo de poco tiempo tanto Kakashi como Meyer tenían moretones púrpura en brazos y hombros y sangraban por una docena de cortes en muñecas, brazos y frente.

Kakashi era astuto y más experimentado; su pelea con Meyer fue muy reñida, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Meyer le atacó entonces las costillas y el diafragma, escogiendo el blanco con cuidado.

Esto lo dejo desprotegido varias veces y en una de ellas recibió un golpe sobre la oreja que lo hizo tambalearse. Se recuperó y poco tiempo después Kakashi alzó el bastón con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y pidió abandonar.

Leopold estaba fresco, era un hombre atlético y, dado que había sido el receptor de la ira de Sasuke a causa de Meyer, se mostró más que dispuesto a medirse con él. EI que Meyer lo despachara rápidamente fue más bien cuest1ón de suerte que de habilidad o de resistencia. El primo de Sasuke perdió el equilibrio al resbalar en una gota de sangre y Meyer le asestó un golpe demoledor que lo envió al suelo. Con la caída concluyó el combate entre ambos.

El siguiente, Oswald, se mostró cauteloso, pero sonreía y parecía ansioso.

Se dedicó a fintar, a esquivar y a lanzarse con inesperados saltos gatunos bajo la guardia de Meyer. Con esta técnica pretendía agotar las energías de

Meyer, como este había agotado las de Kakashi.

Sakura pensó que era una competición extraordinaria la que tenía ocasión de observar. Ninguno de sus conocidos hubiera sido capaz, ni hubiera querido, de agarrar un resbaladizo bastón de madera recién cortada para intentar defenderse, _y _mucho menos para atacar _y _conseguir la victoria. La rapidez y agilidad demostradas por todos aquellos hombres era el resultado de una fortaleza que solo podía dar el duro entrenamiento.

Meyer tenía ahora una mancha roja en la mejilla y un corte en la ceja que sangraba abundantemente. Oswald también había recibido lo suyo. Tenía una oreja hinchada y una larga rascadura en las costillas. Cuando en un intercambio rápido de golpes recibió una herida en el nacimiento del cabello, el dolor y la rabia deformaron los rasgos de Oswald, que cargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Meyer. Los bastones chocaron. Meyer trabó el suyo en el interior de los brazos de Oswald y tiró. El largo bastón del hombre más delgado salió volando por los aires.

Lo recogió su gemelo, que avanzó hacia Meyer con obstinada solemnidad. Al contrario que su hermano, Oscar actuaba con astucia. Cada movimiento suyo, aunque carecía del brío que desplegaba Oswald, era preciso y ejecutado con la fuerza necesaria para dar en un punto cuidadosamente elegido. No parecía dudar nunca sobre lo que debía hacer, ni que considerara necesario adaptar su táctica a la de su oponente, ni necesitar dar un paso para esquivar un golpe, aunque no dejaba que le tocara ninguno. Sus golpes, en cambio, eran contundentes. Meyer se tambaleó bajo el primero que le dió de lleno. De haber estado fresco, hubiera desbordado a Oscar por la mera fuerza de su peso y por su talla, pero en aquellas condiciones el resultado era previsible.

-Basta.

Oscar retrocedió como si aquella orden tajante le hubiera liberado de un encantamiento. Meyer, que se disponía a golpear, pareció oír la orden a través de la neblina. No pudo detener el movimiento que había iniciado. Oscar intentó alzar su bastón, pero el otro bajó silbando antes de que lo consiguiera.

Se oyó un crujido y Oscar dejó caer el bastón. Se cogió con fuerza la muñeca izquierda, que colgaba en un ángulo extraño con los dedos inertes.

Sakura se puso en pie de un salto y quiso acercarse, pero Sasuke se interpuso con una sola y larga zancada.

-Puede que los cuidados de un ángel sirvieran para consolar a Oscar, pero no es necesario. Meyer tiene práctica en arreglar huesos y en administrar remedios. Vamos, es hora ya de retirarse.

La mano de Sasuke en el codo de Sakura la dirigió con firmeza hacia la escalera. Sakura intentó resistirse.

-¿Quién atenderá a Meyer? -preguntó con tono seco.

-Para lo que el necesita le servirá cualquiera.

Hubiera sido inútil que Sakura se debatiera, que insistiese en ayudarle. Aun cuando Sasuke se lo hubiera permitido, no estaba segura de que los hombres aceptaran sus cuidados. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la causa de sus heridas. Sentía la frustración de la culpabilidad, tan solo aliviada por la sospecha de que Sasuke pretendía causar ese efecto precisamente. ¿Pretendía también que Sakura se sumiera en un estado de temor por lo que pudiera pasar cuando estuvieran solos? En cualquier caso Sakura estaba asustada y dio un respingo cuando oyó el golpe con que el Príncipe cerró la puerta. Era mejor eso que darse la vuelta como un animal acosado.

Se acercó a la chimenea con estudiada indiferencia y extendió los dedos helados hacia el fuego.

-Quítese la ropa.

Sakura giró en redondo.

-¿Que... que quiere decir?

-Creo que me ha entendido perfectamente. –Sasuke avanzó hacia el secreter. La luz se reflejó en la masa de sus cabellos y en los botones de su guerrera cuando se inclinó para coger la pluma de ganso. Con la pluma en la mano, se aproximó a Sakura y metió los dedos en la abertura escotada del blusón-. Si he de verme forzado a quitárselo yo, puede que no quede nada que remendar.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sakura con esfuerzo, por la sequedad de la boca.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraron brillantes y firmes, pero se le contrajo un músculo de la mejilla.

-¿Es posible que dude usted de su atractivo o es que existe alguna imperfección en su piel?

-¿Por qué no ambas cosas? –Sakura alzó el mentón para lanzarle una oscura mirada.

-Tanta sinceridad merece una recompensa.

-Alteza... Sasuke... -empezó Sakura, pero no halló las palabras para que su petición no sonara a cobardía. Cuando los dedos de Sasuke se adentraron aún más en el interior del corpiño y rozaron la piel de su seno, Sakura le cogió la muñeca. Sasuke miró los dedos de Sakura, blancos en las puntas.

-Si la perturba que la toque, existe un modo muy fácil de evitarlo. Solo tiene que decirme lo que quiero saber, y la llevare de inmediato a la casa de su tía.

-¡No puedo decirle lo que no se!

-Creo que me miente, Sakura. Creo que el terror y la lealtad la obligan a guardar silencio, que seguirán haciéndolo aunque su ruina este en mis manos.

-No le temo -le espetó ella.

-No, creo que no. ¿Me permite que la ayude a temerme?

-¡No servirá de nada!

-Tal vez baste con decirle que su ausencia de la casa de los De Buys aún no ha sido divulgada. A aquellos que preguntan por usted, como Neji Hyuga, se les dice que está usted postrada en cama en una habitación en tinieblas a causa de una fiebre tan intensa que nadie se le puede acercar, que enfermo repentinamente después del baile de los Huyga. -Hizo una pausa-. No parece sorprendida.

-No. Neji no se hubiera mostrado tan cordial de no ser por esa excusa. Usted, como extranjero, habría sido el primer sospechoso de mi... desaparición, sobre todo después del modo en que me trató durante el baile.

-Muy cierto. Pero el tiempo durante el cual puede considerarse verosímil una historia tan endeble es limitado. Un día más, dos como mucho, y la gente esperará verla curada o en el cortejo fúnebre. Sálvese usted misma, Sakura. No me obligue a obrar de modo que la convierta en una marginada de la sociedad.

-Yo no le obligo a nada -dijo Sakura, pero su voz no era demasiado firme.

-Ah, bien -dijo Sasuke; cogió el fajín que llevaba Sakura a la cintura y deshizo el nudo con gran destreza-. Si dijera lo mismo sería un estúpido, además de un déspota. Puesto que la razón no la salva, protéjase tan bien como pueda.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El siguiente capítulo son diez páginas…CREO QUE DOCE.

No está listo aún, pero prometo no tardarme más de dos semanas, si es posible la próxima lo publico antes de que haga mi último exámen =)

**MYBQUEST**


End file.
